Kuro Meido
by RayneDeu
Summary: Rayne was enjoying the life that she had. Now she has to deal with a demon and his damned master. Why did she steal that dead noble's ring!
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note: Beginning of this story is pretty similar to another fan fic that I fell in love with called Black Wife. I definitely recommend reading it. I did add some different twists to it and the ending will be 100% different. Tell me what you think!**

 _Knock knock_.

"Come in," Ciel Phantomhive said without looking up from his papers.

A tall man with a tailcoat opened the door and pushed a small trolley in with a pot of hot water and teacups. The man poured the water over the tea leaves while saying, "I brought you some Earl Grey, young master. You also have a letter"

Ciel set down the papers and grabbed the cup of tea out of the butler's hands. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair. "What does the letter say, Sebastian?"

The butler gave a slight nod opened the envelope, "It seems that there was another noble killed today. He was found in the middle of the street in London."

Ciel sighed and took a sip of tea, "at this rate, there will be no more nobles left." He glanced out the window and saw how late it was getting. He set his tea to the side and stood up, "We will go to the Undertaker tomorrow to check out the body, for now, it is time for bed."

Two maids were quickly walking down the sidewalk, holding bags of groceries in their hands. "Oh man, it's so late! We are going to get into so much trouble," Ella, one of the maids, exclaimed.

"I told you to not to talk to so many men for so long," Rayne snapped, not wanting a punishment because of the ditz beside her.

Ella pouted, "Well, I'm sorry that there were so many cute boys there."

Rayne rolled her eyes and grabbed Ella's wrist with her free hand, "follow me, I know a short cut." She started heading into a dark alleyway.

Ella stopped in her tracks. "I'm not going in there!"

"Why not? It's the quickest way back to the house, maybe we won't get into as much trouble if we get back soon." Rayne said, trying to pull her companion.

"No! Haven't you heard of the recent killings happening? I am _not_ going into a creepy alleyway just because it's a shortcut."

"It's only been nobles that were killed. We're not nobles, we're fine."

"I don't care! I value my life way too much for that."

Rayne sighed, "Fine, suit yourself." She walked into the alleyway, leaving Ella standing there alone.

Rayne continued down the dark alleyway at a rather fast pace, trying to think of excuses why they were so late coming home and why they were split up.

 _CRUNCH._

She heard a loud noise just around the corner. Rayne leaned her back against the wall and quietly set her bags down. She peeked around the corner to see the backs of two burly men with large jackets holding baseball bats, heading into a carriage. A body was sprawled in a pool of blood behind them.

One of the men spoke with a deep rough voice, "Job well done, can't wait to get the thousand pounds now. I just wish we can strip this noble of his wealth too."

"You know we can't do that," the other one replied, sounding very similar, "the boss said we are not allowed to."

"I know but I don't understand why not." The other man shrugged as the continued getting into the carriage.

Rayne waited till the carriage was gone before walking up to the body. Looking closer, she could tell this man was a noble by the clothes he was wearing. She didn't really want to search the body for cash or jewelry in fear that her maid uniform will get all dirty, but she also really wanted the money. Gleaming on the dead man's left hand was a very expensive looking ring. With her gloved hand, Rayne slid the ring off the man's body.

 _This will do_. Rayne thought to herself as she wiped any blood that may be still on the ring and slid it into the pocket of her dress. She took off her now bloodied glove carefully and tossed it behind her as she continued down the alleyway with the grocery bags and the ring to the house where she worked at.

"Another noble dead?" Ciel questioned. Ciel and his butler were standing in the Undertaker's shop, wanting to ask him questions about yesterday's murder.

"Indeed, it seems that just last night another noble has died," the Undertaker smiled, "you might find this one rather interesting though, my lord."

"And why is that?"

"This noble was found with a bloodied maid's glove nearby and an imprint on his finger where a ring used to be."

Ciel put his hand on his chin in concentration, "and since the usual murderer never made mistakes nor took anything from the bodies," he paused, "that means there was a witness. Come on, Sebastian, we're done here." He turned and started walking out of the door.

The Undertaker grinned and waved at the two men, "come by anytime and give me another laugh."

Ciel climbed into the carriage followed by Sebastian. Ciel then tapped the ceiling of the carriage with his cane to notify the coachman that they were ready.

"Sebastian, I will need information about the houses around the area where the body was found and notify them when we will be visiting," Ciel ordered.

"Visiting?" Sebastian questioned.

"We will make it seem like just a simple visit, when in reality you will be finding out about what you can about the witness. There are about five homes with servants in that area, it shouldn't take too long."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian gave a slight bow and jumped out of the carriage. A few minutes later Sebastian returned while the carriage was still moving. "There are indeed five houses in that area with servants. I notified them all that we will be visiting. Shall we get going then?"

Ciel nodded and Sebastian leaned out of the door of the carriage to let the coachman know of the change in direction.

Rayne walked into the kitchen when she saw the maids grouped together in excitement chatter. "What's going on?" Rayne asked them.

"Didn't you hear? Ciel Phantomhive is coming for a visit!" Ella leaped towards Rayne.

"So?"

"I heard his butler is super handsome!" All the maids giggled as Ella said this.

Rayne rolled her eyes, "When are they coming?"

"They are on their way here!" Ella grinned.

Rayne started preparing the tea for the young lord and her master. She turned to Ella, "When they are here, make sure to give this tea to them, I must help the mistress's daughters." Ella nodded and Rayne turned her heel and headed towards the sisters' room.

"There you are! I've been waiting forever!" Victoria exclaimed. Victoria and her sister Veronica were standing on small pedestals in the middle of their room.

"Sorry, madames." Rayne curtseyed the walked over to Victoria to help her with her corset.

"He should be coming any moment now! I can't wait to meet him!" Veronica said gleefully and twirled around Victoria and Rayne.

"Mother said that he might want to wed one of us. Wouldn't that be amazing?" Victoria jumped off the pedestal when Rayne finished and danced with Veronica.

Veronica jumped up on her pedestal and Rayne helped with her dress. "Can you imagine? Veronica Phamtomhive," she giggled, "it just sounds too perfect!"

"It will be Victoria Phantomhive! I have the same name as the queen! I am destined to marry a noble." Victoria exclaimed as she ran to the window. "He's here!"

Rayne just finished helping Veronica when they both dashed out of the room. Rayne sighed and shook her head. _Has all women here gone mad?_ She collected the girls' dirty clothes and brought them to the laundry room. She then walked back into the kitchen to start lunch. As she walked in, she had a moment of de-Ja-Vu when she the heard the women chattered excitedly, but this time, there was a tall black haired man in the middle of their circle, smiling.

"Don't you ladies have something better to do?" Rayne snapped. The maids glared at her for a moment before dispersing out of the room to do their chores. "No wonder nothing gets done around here," Rayne mumbled to herself. She looked at the man in black, _he's handsome but nothing to drool over,_ she thought to herself.

Sebastian bowed at her, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I am the Phantomhive Butler."

Rayne ignored the introduction, "Did the mistress want anything?"

Sebastian stood straight, a bit surprised at the maid's rudeness towards him. "She asked for a Victoria sponge cake."

 _Great,_ Rayne thought to herself, _couldn't have made it easy for me._ She started grabbing the ingredients to prepare it.

"Are you the chef?" Sebastian wondered.

"Something like that, I am the head maid. But it seems like I am the only maid at this place."

"I know what you mean," Sebastian said to no one in particular.

Rayne slipped off her gloves and set it on the counter near her. Sebastian stared at the gloves for a bit, noticing how pristine the gloves looked, almost like they have never been worn before. He turned his attention back to Rayne. "Would you like any help?" he asked.

"If you would like, you can make the sponge cake while I make lunch," she said passing the bowl to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and looked down from her face a bit to a ring that was on a neck chain, "Is that a ring?" he asked.

Rayne looked down wide-eyed and quickly stuffed the chain into her top. "Yeah, it's nothing though." She turned and grabbed ingredients for lunch.

Of course, Sebastian saw the seal on the ring, a seal of a noble, the noble that had a witness when he died. He found his target, so easily too, considering this was the first house his master decided to visit.

"Have you heard of the murders of the nobles?" He asked.

Rayne froze for a bit in surprise but continued what she was doing. "Who hasn't? It's all over the news, I also heard that they are extremely clever and know how to cover their tracks."

"Did you know that the recent murder had a witness?" Sebastian said seductively into Rayne's ear, all of a sudden very close to her.

She jumped and her face paled. _Shit, they know. They are going to kill me to cover up their tracks! SHIT! What do I do?!_ Rayne gulped and turned around to face Sebastian. In a nervous tone she squeaked, "nope, I didn't hear that." She tried slipping from between Sebastian and the table but Sebastian gripped her waist. His face was getting closer to hers, doing his usual routine of getting information out of women.

"Oh, really? Then tell me," he slid his hands up her waist, sending shivers through Rayne's body, "Why do you look so nervous?"

"I just don't like people being this close to me," she replied pushing Sebastian away with ease.

She walked away from Sebastian and grabbed the sponge cake that was surprisingly done already but she didn't want to be in the same room with the man anymore, so she took the opportunity and grabbed small plates and a trolley along with the cake and exited the room.

Sebastian followed her closely. She was about to enter the tearoom when Sebastian whispered into her ear, "If only we knew who the witness was."

Rayne rolled the trolley into the room; she looked at the young lord and saw Sebastian leaning down to whisper into his master's ear. Then Ciel looked at her. She held her breath as she served them the cake.

 _Oh god, I am going to die tonight. They are going to come kill me, shit why do I have to be so greedy and grabbed the stupid ring?!_

Both Rayne and Sebastian stood against the wall, waiting for any more commands. Rayne continued to hold her breath in fear of dying because of the butler and his master.

 _Maybe I can run away tonight. I can find another job somewhere else. I know people who owe me, I'll ask them. Yes, that is what I'll do; I will pack up and run. Tonight._

Rayne was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't catch what the lord was saying.

"Mrs. Atwood, this has been a very pleasant afternoon," Ciel smiled, "I would be honored if you and your lovely daughters," the girls giggled as he mentioned them, "would come to my ball Saturday night." Ciel tried his best to not cringe at what he was saying. He hated balls and he definitely wasn't a big fan of this widow and her disgusting floozy daughters.

"Oh! My lord! You flatter me so! We would love to attend to your ball," the mistress grinned.

"But I must confess, I am a bit short on maids, and Sebastian has been telling me how wonderful your maids were to him."

Rayne was finally listening to the young lord. She knew exactly what was about to come next, and she couldn't escape it.

Ciel continued, "I was wondering if it would be alright with you to borrow one of your maids to help us prepare for the ball." _If our witness doesn't want to tell us on her own, we have no other way but to force it out of her later._ Ciel thought to himself.

The mistress looked very pleased with Ciel's request. "Oh my! I am sure any of my maids will be delighted to be a service to you. Is there a certain one you would like?"

At any other circumstance, Rayne would have been annoyed at the mistress's question, making it sound like her maids were just mere objects for someone to borrow. But right now, Rayne was terrified. She knew it would be her and she was about to die. She continued racking her brain for an escape but she was panicking too much to concentrate.

Ciel replied, "It is not fair to the other maids if we just chose one, let's make it random. If would so kindly have them all line up."

Mrs. Atwood eagerly obliged, "Alice!" she looked at Rayne. "Go fetch the other maids."

Rayne curtseyed and walked out of the room to call for the other maids. _This is my chance_ , she thought.

The maids excitedly walked into the room, wondering which lucky lady gets to work with the devilishly handsome butler. The maids blushed as the butler looked over all of them.

"I believe we are missing one. Alice was her name?" Sebastian looked at Mrs. Atwood quizzically.

Mrs. Atwood looked at the young earl. "Oh that Alice is such a trouble maker, it's probably best if we continue without her."

"With all do respect, Mrs. Atwood, we would like to be fair to all of your maids. Maybe she had to step out for a bit, we shouldn't leave her out of it."

The mistress blushed, embarrassed. "O-of course. Terra! Go find Alice and bring her back."

None of the maids were named Terra, but since Ella was the only brave one that actually talks to Rayne, she decided to go find her friend. Ella walked into the maid's quarters to find Rayne packing a few things in a small bag.

"Rayne? What are you doing?" Ella asked.

"Look, Ella, you don't understand but those men are here to kill me," Rayne said hurriedly.

"What are you talking about? Come on! The mistress is waiting." Ella grabbed Rayne's wrist and dragged her with her. Rayne clutched onto her small bag of possessions while they walked into the tearoom where the mistress and the young lord were sitting. Mrs. Atwood and her daughters were glaring at Rayne for being so rude.

"Excuse my rudeness," Rayne curtseyed, still holding onto her bag. "I was just about to step out for a bit." Rayne then lined up beside Ella.

"Now that we are situated, Sebastian will close his eyes and randomly choose," Ciel said.

The maids started to giddily chatter. Rayne watched Sebastian carefully as he closed his eyes and held his arm straight with a finger up. He moved his arm back and forth along the line then seemingly stopped randomly. He opened his eyes and smirked. His was pointing straight at Rayne.

 _Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

Rayne was sitting in the carriage with her small bag in her lap, looking out of the window. Sebastian and Ciel climbed in after saying goodbye to the mistress and her daughters. Ciel hits the ceiling of the carriage with his cane.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Ciel said. "Now Alice, I assume you understand why you are coming with us back to the manor."

Rayne didn't reply. Not because she didn't want to answer but because she didn't really hear him. Her name wasn't Alice and she was concentrating way too hard on figuring out an escape plan.

Ciel took the silence as a response that she understood. They sat in the carriage silently. Rayne continued to stare out of the window and saw the sun setting in front of her. With that, she formed a plan. She discreetly took her knife out from a pocket of her bag and held it a certain way to reflect the sun right into the horse's eye. The horse revved up and turned sharply, making the carriage jolt and shake, forcing it to a halt. Sebastian opened the door of the carriage and poked his head out to talk to the coachman.

"Is everyone alright?" the coachman said.

"We're fine, what happened?" Sebastian replied.

"Not sure, the horses seemed to be scared by something but they are fine now. We can continue."

Sebastian sat back down and closed the carriage door. He then turned towards his master but noticed something was missing.

"Alice is gone," he informed his young master.

Both of them looked out the window and saw "Alice" running through a field.

"Sebastian, go get her and bring her back to the manor," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my young lord," Sebastian replied and jumped out of the carriage to follow her.

Sebastian chased after Rayne. He thought catching her was going to be easy but she is relativity fast for a human.

"Interesting," Sebastian said to himself.

Rayne continued to sprint until she felt safe to look behind her. She looked over her shoulder and notices no one following her. She slowed down to a stop at a forest to catch her breath.

"My, my. You are a quick little human."

Rayne looked up to see Sebastian standing on a branch. _Shit._ She quickly ran away from him along the edge of the forest. Two hands grabbed her waist and picked her up.

"Don't think you're getting away that fast," Sebastian said.

Rayne struggled against his grip, kicking him as hard as she can into his stomach. Sebastian dropped her in surprise but grabbed her foot before she can crawl away. Rayne pulled out her dagger but Sebastian grabbed it and tossed it off to the side before she could do anything.

"This little quarrel is fun and all but I need to bring you back to my master," Sebastian was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't think so," Rayne replied through gritted teeth. She ripped off her skirt and threw it into Sebastian's face to catch him off guard. It worked because he let go of her foot to catch the garment. She ran off even faster now that her skirt didn't get in the way.

"How interesting indeed," Sebastian smirked.

Ciel was at his desk, looking through papers, wondering what is taking Sebastian so long to retrieve the witness.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in," Ciel set down his papers and looked up to see Sebastian carrying Rayne over his shoulder and set her on the ground. Ciel blinked in shocked seeing Rayne tied up in rope then his face turned a deep shade of red and turned away.

"Where is her skirt, Sebastian?"

"My apologies, my lord. She ripped it off trying to run away from me," Sebastian replied, keeping a careful watch on the tied up maid.

"Well, put some bloody clothes on her!"

"Yes, my young lord," Sebastian bowed. He then took the curtains and quickly gave Rayne a nice skirt and un-gagged her so she could talk.

"Let me go!" Rayne hollered, "I didn't do anything!"

"Alice, please calm down," Ciel replied calmly.

Rayne went silent, remembering that they don't actually know her name.

"Now, if we untie you, will you tell us what you saw the night of the noble was murdered?" Ciel continued.

"I didn't see anything. I swear!" Rayne was panicking. She doesn't want to die! Not now!

"Then why do you have his ring around your neck?"

Rayne looked down. _Shit, he got me there._ "Look, I won't tell anyone, I swear. Please don't kill me. I'll give you the ring, I don't really want it, I was just going to pawn it off anyway," she rambled.

"Kill you? We're not going to kill you. We're just investigating on who the murderer is."

"…You're not going to kill me?" She looked at Sebastian in surprise.

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" Ciel asked, glancing at Sebastian.

"Oh thank God!" Rayne exclaimed while Sebastian was untying her.

"God has nothing to do with this," Sebastian simply stated.

"So tell us, Alice, what did you see that night?" Ciel asked again.

Rayne thought for a moment. She could just tell him, or…

"Maybe if I have some sort of payment, I might remember the incident better…" Rayne trailed off.

Ciel rolled his eyes then flicked his hand at Sebastian ordering him to give her some money.

Rayne started counting the money while explaining what she saw, "There were two big men, I couldn't really see their faces because their backs were facing towards me, but I did hear them talk about how much cash they are going to get because of this job."

Ciel put his hand up to his chin, "So they were just the hit men."

Rayne nodded, "They were also talking about how they were specifically ordered to not take any money or jewelry from the victims."

There was a moment of silence while Ciel was thinking. Then he looked at his butler, "Sebastian, show Alice to her room."

"What?" Rayne asked, "But I told you everything!"

"And I appreciate it very much, but we still need you to help with the ball," Ciel wrote down some notes.

Sebastian bowed, "If you will follow me, Alice."

Rayne watched Ciel for a moment then stood up. She followed Sebastian out of the room. "It's Rayne, by the way."

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"My name is not Alice, it is Rayne."

"I thought I heard Mrs. Atwood call you Alice."

"Oh she did, but do you really think that hag knows who her servants are?" Rayne snorted.

Sebastian smirked at the girl.

After putting his master to bed, Sebastian headed to his room. He walked by Rayne's room. He paused outside her door. He felt something was off about her, but what was it? He then heard a faint "help me" coming from the room. He knocked on her door.

"Rayne? Is everything ok?" He leaned against the door and waited for a reply.

"No! No! Help me!" It was faint but he heard it.

He opened the door to find Rayne squirming in her bed, eyes shut. She kept repeating "no" over and over again and whimpered. Sebastian laid his hand on her shoulder and shook it softly, exactly what he does to his young master with his nightmares.

"Rayne. Wake up. It's just a dream."

Rayne's eyes slowly opened, scared.

"You're ok Rayne, go back to sleep. It was just a nightmare," Sebastian started to leave the human but was stopped when he felt a tug on the back of his tailcoat.

"Please don't leave me," Rayne softly said like a small child.

He contemplated for a bit whether to stay or not. _She's not my master, I don't have to stay. But my master did say I had to tend to her every need to accommodate forcing her out of her home and scaring her half to death._ Sebastian sighed. He climbed into the bed with her and watched her snuggle up against him. Sebastian nose wrinkled in disgust, _humans are so weak._

The next day, Rayne woke up feeling rather refreshed. _Strange,_ she thought, _I don't remember the last time I slept this well._ She got up and got ready for the day.

She entered the kitchen to see Sebastian giving orders to the other servants; he glanced over his shoulder. "There will be a guest servant helping us out with the ball for the next couple of days," he gestured to Rayne, "This is Rayne."

Rayne waved, "Hello."

The maid and the gardener were the first one to get into Rayne's face. "It is very nice to meet you, yes it is!" the redhead exclaimed, "I'm May-Rin!"

"And I'm Finnian, but you can call me Finny," the blonde boy smiled.

"Give the girl some room, will ya!" The chef lit a cigarette, and then looked up to Rayne, "I'm Bard, I am the chef around here," he pointed to himself and grinned. He then pointed to an older butler, "and that's Tanaka."

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka took a sip of tea.

Rayne smiled, "It is very nice to meet everyone." Everyone (besides Sebastian) seemed to blush as she smiled.

"The master will be seeing you this morning, then later this evening you will be cleaning up the mansion with May-Rin," Sebastian said.

Rayne nodded, "I shall not keep the master waiting then!" she exited the room for the masters.

"She's real cute, isn't she?" Finny said to the other two servants.

Bard and May-Rin nodded, still staring at the door she just exited through.

Sebastian ignored their conversation, "Don't you three have better things to do?" The three servants jumped and scrambled to their chores. Sebastian heard the door to the front knock; he then sighed and headed to see who it was.

Rayne knocked on the door to Ciel's office until she heard a response to come in.

Rayne curtseyed, "Good morning, my lord. You wanted to see me today?"

"Yes, I arranged for a seamstress to come in and make a new maids outfit for you since we ripped up the last one. She should be here any-"

"Oh, Cieell~" A woman bursts through the door with a certain black butler behind her, very much annoyed.

"I keep telling you," Sebastian growled, "To please knock before entering the master's office."

"Oh! And who is this fine lady?" The woman gets very close to Rayne, looking her up and down. Rayne couldn't help but blush, this woman was very forward.

"This is Rayne, this is the maid you will be making an outfit for," Ciel replied, "While you're at it, make her an everyday outfit as well."

"It will be my pleasure," Nina said almost seductively. She started measuring Rayne's sizes. "Ah yes, I have a great outfit in mind for you."

"It must be a traditional dress," Sebastian glared at her.

The seamstress pursed her lips, "that wasn't what I was thinking! Now let me make my creations!" She almost pranced out of the room to work on the dresses.

Rayne blinked, stunned of the lady, and then looked at Ciel quizzically.

Ciel chuckled, "That is Nina Hopkins, she is a great seamstress but a crazy lady."

"Oh, Rayne~" sang Nina through the door.

"Go on then, try them on," Ciel implored

Rayne reluctantly walked out of the room to a room nearby where Nina was holding a dress.

"Now if you will young lady, undress," Nina sang.

The maid outfit looks exactly like May-Rin's. It was black with her apron just below her bosom, a white collar going all the way up her neck, a frilly bonnet and black pair of boots to match.

Her everyday outfit was comfortable but stylish. The dress was a light purple dress, a bit past her knees. Nina said it was to complement Rayne's bright green eyes and dark brown hair. It had white buttons going parallel down the front of the dress. Underneath the skirt were shorts and white stockings, so if she needed to hike up the skirt for any reason, she can without flashing anyone. Then to complement the look, she was wearing dark brown boots.

After the seamstress left, Rayne got to work cleaning the ballroom floors. May-Rin was wiping down the pillars with another bucket of water.

"I'm so nervous for the ball, yes I am!" May-Rin admitted to Rayne.

"Why is that?" Rayne asked.

"I am such a klutz! I can't do anything right!" May-Rin stepped back and knocked over the bucket filled with dirty water onto the clean floor.

Rayne sighed, "Well, that's the truth."

May-Rin bowed to Rayne. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just wasn't watching where I was going!"

Rayne walked over to the water spill and started cleaning it up. "It's alright, May-Rin. No harm done."

May-Rin got on her hands and knees and helped clean up the puddle. "If Sebastian saw me, he would be angry."

"Ah, he doesn't scare me."

"You don't think he's intimidating?"

"Nah, I have met way more intimidating men than him."

"Do you think he's sexy then?" May-Rin grinned and blushed thinking about the handsome butler.

Rayne raised an eyebrow, "Not really, I'm not really into the misogynistic ladies man," Rayne lifted up the now empty bucket towards May-Rin, "Can you fill this up?"

May-Rin nodded and ran out of the room carrying the bucket. Rayne sighed and continued cleaning the floor. She didn't notice the black butler standing above her on a balcony, watching her. He didn't think anything of it before, but he sensed something strange ever since Ciel and he first stepped into the middle-class house. He felt a very faint sense of another demon and he wasn't sure where it was coming from, until now. The faint sense was coming from her, almost as if she has been marked by another demon. He is sure of it now.

"I filled it up, Rayne!" May-Rin shouted running with the bucket. She then tripped over her feet and fell face first with the clean soapy water spilling everywhere.

Rayne smiled at her, May-Rin kind of reminds her of Ella the way she's so clumsy and ditzy.

"Oh no! I did it again! I'm so sor-" Rayne held out a mop in front of May-Rin's face as she holds one in her other hand.

"No worries, we were going to mop up the floor with it anyway."

May-Rin blushed slightly. _Rayne is so pretty and so nice._ She nodded and grabbed the mop.

 _She definitely knows how to deal with the useless maid. We may need to make her part of our team permanently,_ Sebastian thought before walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight was the ball and everyone was busy. Well, mostly Rayne since the other four servants tend to ruin everything. She made sure to keep everything in order while Sebastian was tending to his master. Sebastian expected to see the kitchen burnt up or some sort of mess in the laundry room or the garden in shambles. But everything was fine. He walked up to Rayne who was cleaning the stairwell railing.

"Everything seems to be in order here," Sebastian said.

"Indeed," Rayne agreed.

"Are you the reason why this is?"

Rayne smiled at Sebastian, "Believe it or not, they are actually a lot better than Lady Atwood's maids."

"That is hard to believe, Ms. Rayne."

Rayne laughed softly, "Ms. Rayne?"

"Do you not like being called that?"

"No, do as you wish," Rayne smiled.

Sebastian smiled back, "Keep up the good work, Ms. Rayne."

Rayne nodded and continued with her cleaning as Sebastian walked off.

Finnian came running into the manor, clearly panicked.

"What's wrong, Finny?" Rayne asked, trying to calm him down by holding his shoulders.

"Sebastian is going to kill me when he finds out what I have done!"

"What did you do?"

Finnian looked down at his feet, afraid what's going to happen to him if he tells her.

Rayne lifted up his chin, making Finnian blush lightly, "I won't get mad at you, ok? I am here to help. Show me what is wrong."

Finnian nodded and lead Rayne to the garden.

Rayne sweat dropped upon seeing the garden, "No wonder Lord Phantomhive said he needed my help," she mumbled under her breath. Most of the flowers have been cut off and were lying on the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Sebastian said to go tend to the flowers so I was trimming some that were dying and I got distracted by a bird that landed on my shoulder and the next thing I know, they were all cut off!" Finnian looked like he was about to cry.

Rayne put her arm around Finnian, "Don't worry about it! We'll think of something.  
Rayne smiled at him.

Finnian blushed once again, _she's so pretty..._

"I have an idea!" Rayne continued, snapping Finnian out of his trance. "Can you find about ten marble pedestals and set them down along each side of the sidewalk?"

"Yeah! I can do that!" Finnian gleefully replied.

"Alright, I'll go find some vases. Let's go, team!"

Finnian nodded and ran off to grab the pedestals, determined to impress her.

"Hmm, now where can I find vases?" Rayne asked herself.

She started by looking for the vases in the kitchen. She looked through the cupboards.

"Are ya looking for something?" Bard asked.

"Do you know where I can find some vases?"

"They might be in the supply closet in the hallway."

"Ok, thanks!" She exited the kitchen.

After a few minutes, she found the supply closet. She rummaged through it.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian said, with an eyebrow raised.

Rayne jumped from the sudden voice and whipped around to see Sebastian standing in the doorway.

Rayne put her hand over her heart, "Jeez, Sebastian. You nearly scared me half to death."

Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed, "So, what are you doing?" he asked again.

Rayne continued searching through the closet, "I am looking for some vases. Finny accidently cut all the flowers off in the garden so we're going to put them in vases. A-ha! Found one!" Rayne lifted a white vase with gold patterns then put it in a small cart nearby.

"Why are you so nice to these useless servants? You weren't this nice to the servants at Lady Atwood's."

Rayne started loading the cart with the vases. "Mrs. Atwood's maids were good-for-nothings. They never did anything but gathered around and talked. Phantomhive servants though," she smiled softly, "they seemed to be trying. I would rather see people trying and failing a million times than to see people not doing anything at all." Rayne pulled the cart of vases into the kitchen and started pouring some water into them.

Sebastian followed her, "I guess that's where we differ, I would rather do it all myself," he looked around the kitchen, "now where did he go."

"I can understand that. I have felt that way too, but seeing them try so hard to impress you and their master… It's sweet."

Sebastian stared at Rayne for bit, watching her fill the vases. He admired her features, her dark brown hair piled on top of her head in a bun, her bright green eyes, how her outfit clings to her body. _Nina really did a good job with her maid fitting,_ Sebastian thought.

He then looked at his watch then bowed slightly to Rayne, "If you will please excuse me, I must go tend to my master," he left the kitchen.

Rayne raised an eyebrow at him then continued filling up the vases. Rayne headed back to the garden where Finnian was standing proudly. He set up the pedestals just like Rayne asked him to.

Rayne smiled at him. "Perfect!" she said, "now help me put a vase on each pedestal."

Finny grinned and did as she asked. Then they placed a bunch of flowers into the vases. To top it off, Rayne trimmed off some ferns to place along with the flowers.

"There!" Rayne exclaimed. Her and Finnian were standing at the end of the side walk, admiring their work. "Not bad," Rayne smiled at Finnian.

"Yeah! This looks amazing! Great idea, Rayne!" Finnian excitedly exclaimed. Rayne giggled at him.

 _BANG_

A loud explosion was heard from the kitchen. Both Finnian and Rayne ran to the scene of the crime. Sebastian was standing in front of the smoke-filled door way, shaking his head. Bard was standing in front of Sebastian, with his hand behind his now afro like hair.

"You of all people should know that you cannot have a lit cigarette while turning on the oven," Sebastian growled.

"Heh, I guess I forgot?" Bard replied, sounding unsure.

"You forgot?"

Rayne decided to chime in before Sebastian tears off Bard's head, "Maybe you should clean this up, Bard."

Both Sebastian and Bard whipped their heads towards Rayne, just noticing them standing there.

Rayne continued, "Sebastian and I can finish up with the food when you are all done."

Bard nodded and headed back into the kitchen. Sebastian stared at Rayne.

"What?" She asked.

"Still think it's better to make mistakes?"

"Of course."

Sebastian sighed while shaking his head and walked away.

The ball has started and Rayne was standing against the wall, along with May-Rin, waiting for any orders. Ciel was talking to a few people with his fiancée beside him and his butler behind him. Earlier, Sebastian informed Rayne that they invited a guest that was a suspect of the murder and she should keep an eye out for that man. She hasn't spotted the man yet, but she is keeping a close eye on the Earl.

May-Rin was looking down at her feet, fidgeting with the skirt of her dress. May-Rin looked up at Rayne apprehensively. Rayne smiled and winked at her. She would love to talk to May-Rin to calm her nerves, but servants should not speak unless spoken to at events like this. May-Rin did smile back and nodded at Rayne.

Rayne did another sweep of faces when she spotted the man they were looking for. Collin Stainton, youngest of seven older brothers. He had blond hair swept back with some gel and big blue eyes. This man had been known for hating lords because he could not become an earl himself. Around his arm is a younger woman with black hair pinned up in a bun and wearing a long red dress.

The night seemed normal. Everyone was dancing, talking, drinking, having fun. Rayne watched Lord Stainton carefully but he just seemed to be flirting with a bunch of women. She glanced around to find the woman he came in with and didn't see her. _She is probably crying in the bathroom because he won't stop flirting with other women,_ Rayne thought.

Rayne glanced at Ciel. _Where is Sebastian?_ She wondered. Sebastian was not by his master's side. She watched Ciel a bit longer as he talked to Mrs. Atwood. Her daughters looked disappointed. _I guess they found out he has a fiancé._

Someone obstructed her view, they walked right in front of the Earl. As they passed by, Rayne saw something fizzing in Ciel's drink then quickly disappeared. Rayne looked at May-Rin, realizing that something could be wrong.

"I need you to somehow spill a drink on the Earl of Phantomhive before he drinks his," Rayne whispered to May-Rin, then quickly walked towards the stranger.

She walked by the man and 'accidently' bump into him so his drink tilts up and covered his shirt. He whipped around towards her while mumbling something like "stupid whore."

Rayne ignored his remark and put her hand over her mouth, "Oh no! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, "I didn't see where I was going. Please sir, follow me. I can get this cleaned up right away."

The man looked at her up and down, then he smirked. "Alright, maid, take me to a room to clean me up."

Rayne was disgusted at the man but curtseyed and smiled anyway, "Follow me."

Rayne lead him through the crowd. She saw May-Rin blushing tremendously as Sebastian and Ciel head to his study to clean up the new stain on the Lord's shirt. _Perfect,_ Rayne thought. She led the man into Ciel's study. The man tried to pull away as he realized what was happening but Rayne grabbed him before he could.

"What is going on here?" Ciel was agitated.

Rayne pulled the man beside her, "This man slipped something into your drink, my lord."

The man looked nervous as Sebastian took a sip from Ciel's drink.

Sebastian nodded, "It is indeed poison, my young lord."

The man was even more nervous, he was looking around for an escape.

"So, tell me," Ciel laid his chin on top of his hands, "Why would you try to poison me?"

The man stuttered as he panicked, "I was paid! I was paid a decent amount to poison you! He said that I would never get caught!"

"And who paid you?"

"It was-" a seemingly soundless bullet pelted straight through his head, blood spraying onto the floor in front of him.

What felt like in slow motion, Rayne watched the man fall to his knees. She then turned around and saw the woman in the red dress with a silenced gun across the room in another balcony. The woman then pointed the gun at Ciel. Sebastian watched as the bullet left the chamber of the gun, and zoom through the room. Then he watched Rayne, with her back towards him, grab the bullet when it flew by her. Then she stood still, not saying a word. Sebastian searched for the woman in the red dress, but she disappeared.

Ciel watched Rayne with wide eyes. "Rayne?" he called quietly.

Rayne sways slightly, she drops the bullet and puts her hand to her head. She then turns around to face Ciel while asking, "What happened?"

Ciel was silent for a moment before smiling, "Rayne, you have done a great job keeping the manor clean and protecting me. How would you like to join the Phantomhive estate as a permanent maid."

Rayne watched both Ciel and Sebastian, looking for any sign that they were joking. She then sighed, "I have to deny."

"We will be paying you a wealthy sum of cash."

"Save your breath, nothing will convince me," Rayne then walks out before Ciel could pressure more.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "Is she?"

"No, my Lord," Sebastian continued staring at the door that Rayne just walked through. "She is not a reaper nor a demon."

"So, she is like Agni," Ciel watched Sebastian. He noticed the interest the demon butler had on the mysterious girl.

"Not quite," Sebastian replied, "She is a human, yes. But unlike Agni, she didn't receive these powers from total faith in someone. It's coming from something else."

"From what then?"

"I hate to say it but I am not really sure, my Lord."

Later that evening, when the ball was over and Lady Elizabeth was fast asleep in bed, Ciel called Rayne into his study. Rayne stood in front of his desk as Sebastian stood off to the side of Ciel.

"Anything you want, Rayne," Ciel pressed on.

Rayne shook her head once again, "I already told you, I cannot accept."

"Why not?"

"This place is dangerous, I cannot die, even if I do get whatever I want."

"There has to be some way to convince you. You are powerful and attentive. You would become a great asset to the Phantomhive Manor."

Rayne raised an eyebrow at the boy's praises, but continued, "I cannot accept, my Lord. I am sorry but I will be leaving tomorrow back to the Atwood's house whether you like it or not."

"Well, if you must. You are excused."

Rayne nodded and Ciel watched as she left.

"Sebastian," Ciel said in a serious tone, "You must do whatever it takes to make her become my maid. She is too useful to let go."

Sebastian went down on one knee and bowed to his master, "Yes, my lord."

May-Rin was heading back to her room with a glass of water. She heard someone walking down the hall so she quickly hid out of sight. She peaked around the corner to see Sebastian standing in front of Rayne's door. He blew out the candle stick that was in his hand and walked into her room. May-Rin grinned as her face turns red. She could just imagine when he is doing in Rayne's room. She tried to lean her ear against the door to hear what they could be doing in there. But unfortunately to her, she heard nothing. That didn't falter her wandering thoughts though, she walked backed to her room while still grinning and blushing.

Inside Rayne's room, Rayne was snuggling up to Sebastian once again in her bed. He's been going into her room every night to calm her night terrors without her knowing, master's orders to keep her happy. He was lying there, twirling her hair with his finger, thinking about the events that just happened.

 _How was she able to catch that bullet?_ He thought. _Humans can't do that. But she has been marked by a demon… could mating with a demon somehow give her powers? Impossible._

The words of his master ran through his head, _You are powerful and attentive. You would be a great asset to the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian, you must do whatever it takes to make her become my maid._

 _Every human has their price. So, what is yours, Ms. Rayne?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I have been so pleased with all the feedback I have been receiving and decided to post another chapter :) Especially since I wasn't sure if I was going to post chapter 3 the way it is, but I am really happy with the reviews, so thank you! Also, I did follow the fanfic black wife a bit in the beginning (ok, a lot) but pretty much from this point on, it's going to be completely different. Even the east end part. Trust me! :) Enjoy!**

Rayne was back to her normal life. Serving Lady Atwood without any of the help of the other servants. It was miserable and rather boring but she must do it. All day she worked, she couldn't concentrate because she felt like someone was watching her.

"So, how was he?" Ella giggled, she was leaning on the counter with her head on her fists while Rayne was mixing the contents of the bowl.

"Who?" Rayne asked.

"The butler! Who else?" Ella grinned.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything with him."

"Come on, Rayne! I saw the way he was looking at you. You can't fool me."

Rayne sighed, "Well, sorry to disappoint, but nothing happened." Rayne put the cake in a pan and slid it into the oven.

"Nothing happened?"

"Nope," she started boiling some water in a kettle, "Nothing."

"Then why did I find a bouquet of flowers in your room," Ella grinned.

Rayne looked at her quizzically, "What?"

"You didn't see it?"

Rayne started towards her room, "When did it get there?"

Ella shrugged. Rayne entered her room and saw a bouquet of the flowers that her and Finnian put together in the vase sitting on her dresser. She froze upon seeing it.

Ella interrupted her thoughts, "See? Now you can't tell me nothing happened."

Rayne sighed, "fine, but you can't tell anyone."

Ella grinned and giggled, "go on."

"Lord Phantomhive asked me to be his permanent maid," Rayne fiddled with the flowers.

"What? Then what are you still doing here?"

"I declined," Rayne walked back to the kitchen to finish preparing the tea.

"Why?"

"I can't do it. I have responsibilities here."

"But then you could be with the butler!"

"Is that all you can think about?" Rayne placed the tea set on the cart.

"Hee-hee. You can't blame me! He's just so handsome~" Ella swooned.

Rayne rolled her eyes and pushed the tea cart into her Mistress' room.

Outside standing on a branch was the butler Ella was swooning over. He was watching Rayne, trying to see if there was any way he can convince her. _She has responsibilities here? But she hates it here, she said so herself. So why stay?_ Sebastian wondered. He left when he felt his master calling him.

It was around midnight and Sebastian was sitting in front of Rayne's window. She was lying in bed, pretending to be asleep but Sebastian could tell she was awake. Mostly because she wasn't screaming out in terror from her nightmares but also because he sensed it. He then saw her get up, she was wearing her lavender dress and in her hands was the same small bag she brought to the manor. Rayne opened her window and climbed onto the branch that was near her window. Sebastian made sure he was out of site from her as she climbed down the tree. Sebastian followed her as she walked down the road, wondering where she could be going this late at night.

Rayne stopped in front of giant gates. Behind it stood a building, the sign read 'Stockwell Orphanage.' Rayne opened the gate with ease and entered the grounds. She walked up to the side of the building. Sebastian watched her carefully as she picked up a rock and threw it at a window on the top floor.

There was a moment of pause, then a face appeared in the window. A boy no older than fourteen climbed down the vines on the side of the building.

"Mother!" the boy exclaimed, hugging Rayne.

"Hi, Charlie," she smiled at the boy gently, hugging him back.

"Where have you been? I was getting worried when you didn't show up the other day."

"I got caught up in a job and wasn't able to make it here. But I got a present for you," Rayne smiled.

"You do? What is it?" he grinned as Rayne pulled out a Funtom sucker. "How did you get this?" He grabbed the sucker, practically drooling.

Rayne giggled softly and winked while placing a finger over her lips, "That's my little secret."

Sebastian remembered seeing one of the suckers missing from his master's office. He assumed Ciel ate it himself.

"Thank you!' He was about to open the wrapper when Rayne stopped him.

"I don't think you should be eating candy before bed, mister."

"Aw, come on," Charlie pouted. Then he noticed the ring around her neck. "Rayne, where did you get that?" he looked at her seriously.

"I took it, I was planning on pawning it off so I can get some money from it."

"Rayne, I told you that you don't need to steal for me."

"It's fine, Charlie. Besides, the guy was dead, he wasn't going to be needing it anymore. Speaking of which." Charlie gave her a disappointed look as Rayne gave him a small bag of money. "Here," she said.

Charlie reluctantly took it, not wanting to argue with her anymore like the nights before, "You could probably buy a house by now with all this money you have been giving me."

Rayne smiled sadly, "I know," then she tousled his hair, "I'm just making sure my little boy isn't getting bullied."

Charlie kept his head tilted forward, saying quietly, "Are we ever going to be able to live together?"

Rayne stayed silent for a moment before replying, "You better go back to bed, Charlie. I'll see you soon."

They stood facing each other silently. Then Charlie nodded and climbed back up into the window. Rayne watched him to make sure he makes it back up safely before turning around and headed for the exit.

"Hello, my 'lady. Fancy meeting you here," Sebastian called from a tree.

Rayne looked up, "Why are you always in a tree?"

Sebastian jumped down beside her, "I quite enjoy being in trees."

Rayne raised an eyebrow at him but then continued walking, "What can I do for you, Sebastian?"

"You know what you can do for me," Sebastian smirked.

"I already told the young lord, I decline any offer. I am not interested.

Sebastian walked beside her, grinning, "I think you'll like this offer."

Rayne paused. "Alright, let's hear it then."

"Your son can live with you at the manor. As long as he isn't a nuisance, of course."

Rayne thought for a moment before stating, "nope."

Sebastian looked at her surprised, "no?" he asked.

"Charlie deserves a better life than a life of work and tyranny. I rather him live at the orphanage where I know he is taken care of."

Sebastian put his hand on his chin for a minute in thought. "Deserves a better life? Like what?"

"You know, a better life living in first class. Living with people who can afford to take care of him and have a better future."

"Hm, so you're saying if I can find an Earl who would like to adopt your son, then you would be a maid at the Phantomhive Manor?"

Rayne raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, _if_ you can get Charlie adopted by an Earl, I will become a maid for the Phantomhives."

"Consider it done," Sebastian smirked.

Rayne snorted, "Right because you can really find an Earl wanting to adopt."

"I have my ways, Ms. Rayne."

"Fine, if you do find one, then let me see Charlie again the night before he becomes adopted."

"Then you should visit him tomorrow."

"You're really that confident?" Rayne stopped in front of the tree that leads to her window and looked right at him.

Sebastian smiled and lifted Rayne's hand to kiss it, "What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't simply help a maiden?"

Rayne blushed slightly then pulled her hand away, "I will be back tomorrow night then," she started climbing the tree.

Sebastian watched her a bit before saying, "Good night, Ms. Rayne."

The curtains were pulled back to shine the sunlight through Ciel's windows. Ciel's eyes fluttered open to see his butler pouring tea into a cup. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What's on today's agenda, Sebastian?" he asked as Sebastian unbuttoned his night shirt.

"Today, we will be visiting Collin Stainton at his manor," Sebastian put Ciel's shirt on.

"Right," Ciel paused, "Did you convince Rayne yet?"

"Not yet, my lord," Sebastian slipped on Ciel's sock, "But it won't be too long."

Rayne was in a great mood. She didn't want to get her hopes high when she knows it's almost impossible for Sebastian to find a wealthy family for Charlie but she couldn't help it. She wants the best for him.

She walked into the kitchen and saw the other maids grouped together, like always, chatting. This time though, Rayne didn't mind. She just smiled and nodded towards them, "Good day." The other maids fell silent as she boiled water. Rayne turned around to see everyone staring at her. "What?" She asked.

Ella spoke up, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Why?"

"You just seemed … happy," Ella suddenly grinned, "Did you go see that butler last night?"

Rayne was silent for a moment, "Well… Yes, I did."

Some of the maids giggled while some of them stunk of jealously and glared at her.

Ella gasped, "No way! You have to tell me everything!"

"Nothing happened, we just talked for a bit," Rayne poured the boiling hot water into tea cups with tea leaves to brew.

"What did you guys talk about?" Ella looked at Rayne suspiciously.

Rayne smiled at her, "Just about working with him," and she slipped out of the kitchen with a tray of tea.

"WHAT?" She heard Ella yell as Rayne entered the mistress' room, still smiling from ear to ear.

Ciel walked into Collin Stainton's manor with a cane in his hand.

"Hello, Earl Phantomhive. Please follow me into the game room, I heard you love bored games," Stainton said, heading towards the room.

"You heard correct, I do love my share of games," Ciel replied, "But I didn't come here to play games, I came here to ask you a few questions."

"Oh? As the Queens Guard Dog? Are you working on a case then?" They sat down on the chairs, across from each other with Sebastian standing behind Ciel.

"I am currently working on the Noble's Demise case. We have caught a killer in action of trying to kill me."

"Oh really? Well, I am glad you're ok."

"That shooter was the woman you were with at the ball the other night."

The room fell silent. Stainton's eyes widened. "L-look I didn't know! Ok? I hired her as an escort! I didn't know she was going to kill you," he managed to stutter out.

"So where is she now?"

"I don't know! She disappeared during the party, you have to believe me!"

"I believe you, Stainton. You would have been too obvious of a culprit."

Stainton sighed in relief.

Ciel continued, "You said you hired her as an escort?"

"Yeah, there is an escorting business at the east end of town."

"The east end? Isn't that the poor part of London?"

Stainton nodded, "I was trying to do something right by giving a poor girl a chance to have some fun, but I guess I was just being played."

"Yes, it seems that way. Alright, that is all the information we need," Ciel stand up, "Thank you for your time, Stainton. Sebastian, let's go."

Sebastian nods and started to leave the room.

Ciel looks at Stainton, "I suggest you take care of yourself, Stainton."

Collin nods and replies, "Same to you, Phantomhive."

Rayne stared at the window where Charlie resides. Sebastian told her that Charlie's adoptive parents would have met him today. She is ecstatic that Charlie will have a better family but she hesitates, not wanting the information to be false. She slowly picks up a rock then throws it at his window. A few minutes later, Charlie's face appears to be in the window, grinning at Rayne's return. He climbs down the vines and hugs her.

"I didn't expect for you to come so soon," he said.

Rayne hugs back tightly, "Did anything happen today?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, the Earl of Hereford and his wife came into the orphanage specifically asking for me. They said they would like to adopt me tomorrow if they can."

Rayne grinned tearfully, "That's great!"

"No, it's not! I am going to decline when I see them."

Rayne got to her knees to level with him better, she grabbed his shoulders. "Charlie, listen to me."

Charlie stared at her confused.

Rayne continued, "You must go with them, accept their adoption."

"Why?! I want to live with you, not them!"

"I will be ok, but you don't need to live the life I have. This is a chance to a great future, take it."

"No!" Charlie yelled, tearing away from Rayne's grasp, "I don't care about them! I want to be with my family!" Charlie bursts into tears.

Rayne stays silent for a while, waiting for Charlie to calm down. Then she spoke to him in a soft tone, "Your family- I will always be there for you, not matter what. I will love you, no matter what. It doesn't matter how far you go or who you are with-" she places her hand over his heart, "I will be right here. Please accept the offer… for me." Rayne tried her best to be strong as tears danced on the edge.

They stood there like that for a while then Charlie ran up to her and hugged Rayne, "I will do it for you, but you must promise me something."

"Of course," she smiled softly.

"You must at least visit me on my birthday."

Rayne wiped away any tear residue that was still on his face, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

After seeing Charlie off, Rayne started walking back to the Atwood's house.

"You can come out now, Sebastian," she called out.

Sebastian landed right beside her, "Was that to your liking?"

Rayne smiled and looked up at Sebastian, "Very much. I will become a maid to the Phantomhives tomorrow."

Sebastian smiled back at her, "I will pick you up tomorrow then."

"Hey, Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can stop at the orphanage before we leave tomorrow? I want to see Charlie become adopted."

"I can do that for you, Ms. Rayne."

"Thank you."

The next day, Rayne was packing up the few things she had. Ella was on her bed watching her sadly.

"So, you really are leaving us?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I have to. Don't worry, I will see you again," Rayne smiled at her. She felt the ring around her neck then took it off. "Here," Rayne put the ring around Ella's neck, "I was going to pawn this off but never got the time. You can have the money."

Ella fingered the piece of jewelry, "I am going to miss you Rayne, it's not going to be the same without you."

Rayne glanced out the window and saw the carriage pull up and Sebastian stepping out of it, "I will miss you too, but I must go now." Rayne quickly hugged Ella then left the house.

"Are you ready, Ms. Rayne?" Sebastian asked as she walked up to the carriage.

"Yes," she climbed into the carriage and Sebastian followed.

"The lord is expecting us at the manor soon, we have a task prepared for tonight. But first," Sebastian hit the top of the carriage to notify the coachman, "We will visit the orphanage."

It was a short ride to the orphanage, the coachman stopped where Rayne could watch Charlie meet his new family. She smiled softly as a tear slid down her face. He was finally at a good place, that is all she ever wanted for him.

She turned back to Sebastian, "Alright, we can go now."

Sebastian nodded and hit the top of the carriage once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick note: I forgot to name the girl in the red dress in the last episode, It's Charlotte. I will probably be adjusting a few of the previous chapters, I will write in what chapters were the changes if I do so for the people who already read them. Also, this chapter is a bit short. I was having some troubles with this one.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

At the manor, Rayne was standing outside of Ciel's office waiting to be called in. Apparently, Ciel had a task for her tonight but wanted to talk to Sebastian first. She couldn't stop thinking about what the butler did for her. He could have left well enough alone but Ciel insisted to have her as a maid. _Why, though?_ She thought to herself, _it's not like I did anything impressive, I just did my job and cleaned the manor. It's obvious that they don't need me, the manor looked great when I first walked in here._ She looked down at her palm, _he seemed impressed after I blacked out… Did I do something? It wouldn't be the first time._

Sebastian stepped out of the room and looked at Rayne. She had a far off look in her eyes as she was looking down at her hand.

"The master is ready for you, Ms. Rayne."

She jumped slightly then looked up at him. She nodded and headed into the office. She curtseyed as Sebastian took his place beside the lord.

Ciel was the first one to speak, "I am glad to have you part of our team, Rayne."

"The pleasure is all mine," she replied.

"Tonight, you must assist me to the east end of London."

Rayne's eyes widened, "The east end?"

"Yes, is there a problem."

"Um, n-no. It's just, the east end is such a dangerous place."

"That is why you will be assisting me, Rayne. Your job is to protect me from any danger. I have ordered Sebastian another job so he will not be attending."

Rayne nodded, looking a bit nervous.

Ciel continued, "meet me in my office at eight o'clock. That is when we will be leaving. You are dismissed."

Rayne curtseyed once again and left the room. She took a deep breath.

She went to work on her maid duties. Sebastian could tell something was off with her. He tried asking her but she wouldn't respond she was so deep in her thoughts. _Odd,_ Sebastian thought, _I wonder what's eating her._

Later that night, Rayne knocked on the master's door, ready. She was wearing some clothes that Sebastian laid out for her on her bed. It was a brown, plain dress. She messed it up by ripping a few sections and dirtying a few places. She also messed her hair up a bit.

"Come in," She heard Ciel call.

Rayne entered to see the fourteen-year-old boy wearing a dark brown hat, a tan shirt, tan shorts, a dark brown vest and a small bandage over his eye.

Rayne stared at him, "is that what you're wearing?"

"Yeah, why?"

Rayne shook her head then knelt in front of the boy, "may I?"

Ciel nodded slowly, not sure what she is about to do. She then ripped part of his vest. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

"My apologies but people will know who you are wearing this in the east end." She continued to rip a few more holes.

"Is this not poor enough?"

Rayne shook her head, then looked at his patch over his eye. She ripped a long piece a fabric from her underskirt then wrapped it around the boy's eye to make it look more like a bandage. "The clothes are fine, it's just too clean, too perfect for the east end." She then bit her finger to break the skin and pinched it to make blood seep through, she smeared it onto Ciel's clothes. Ciel grimaced in disgust.

"Don't you think that is a little much?" He stared at the red stain on his shirt.

Rayne shrugged, "Maybe. Are you ready now, my lord?"

Ciel sighed, "Fine, let's get this over with."

They climbed into the carriage that will take them near the east end. The ride was silent, Ciel could tell Rayne was worried about something as she stared out of the window in her own thoughts.

The carriage stopped and they climbed out, they headed towards where the east end officially was.

"Where are we going anyway?" Rayne asked.

"There is an escort facility in there, they may know some things about the killer."

"I know where that is."

"You do?"

"Yeah, don't ask." She nervously smiled at him, "Don't look at anyone in the eye, by the way."

Ciel nodded. They continued down the street, not making any eye contact. Someone shouted at them.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is!" a woman yelled, "if it isn't the little spawn of Satan."

Rayne froze and turned to the lady who was leaning against the building. The woman was very skinny, bones were sticking out, she had dark circles under her eyes, her hair down in a frizzy mess, no shoes, and a ripped up, dirty dress. Ciel looked at the woman quizzically.

"Hello, Patricia."

"Oh, come on, dearie. You don't need to call your old lady by her name. Call me mother, I insist."

Rayne was silence, watching the lady carefully. Ciel glanced between Rayne and the lady.

Patricia saw Ciel, "Is this…?"

Rayne pulled Ciel behind her and glared at the woman, "no, Charlie died."

Ciel looked at Rayne a bit surprised at the lie.

Patricia didn't look sad at all at the news, she just shrugged, "well, it happens to the best of us." Then she looked straight into Rayne's eyes with a stern face, "All my children die."

Rayne pulled Ciel with her as she started walking away, "We must be going now."

"Oh, why don't stay a little bit, we can catch up with the latest gossip like normal mother and daughters," Patricia called after her daughter.

Rayne started walking faster, Ciel's wrist burned under her tight grip. When they were far away from the lady, Rayne slowed down and loosened the grip. They stopped in front of an old, run down building. If it wasn't for the lights that shown through the windows, one would have thought the building was abandoned.

Ciel looked at it in disgust, "This is it?"

"This is it," Rayne replied

Upon entering, the room was very well lit with bright yellow walls. There was a big woman behind the counter with hair piled on top of her head. The green dress she was wearing was showing way too much cleavage.

Ciel walked up to the counter. "Hello," Ciel said, "we are looking for a woman named Charlotte. I believe she works here."

The lady looked at the boy then at Rayne. "Sorry," she replied in a deep, raspy voice, "we don't serve customers who are under eighteen or women."

"We don't need anything, we just have some questions to ask."

"Like I said, we don't serve customers who are under eighteen or women. Now get out."

Rayne walked up to the lady, she reached down the front of her dress and took out a few coins, she laid them onto the counter. "We want to talk to Charlotte."

The woman looked at the money, then at Rayne. She laid her sausage fingered hand on top of the money then dragged it towards herself. "There is no woman here named Charlotte."

"What?" Ciel asked, "But Collin Stainton said he ordered an escort from here."

The lady looked at Rayne, "I cannot give information about our customers."

Rayne laid down another few coins, then the woman continued, "Collin Stainton requested a woman but then cancelled the last minute. Lucille was so excited to be his escort too," she shook her head in disappointment.

"He cancelled?" Ciel asked, "Did he call or send a letter?"

The woman once again looked at Rayne, and Rayne laid down a few more coins, "A woman called, saying something like she was his girlfriend and he doesn't need an escort anymore."

Ciel put his hand on his chin in thought. Rayne glanced out of the windows into the dark city, she can't shake the feeling of being watched.

Rayne spoke without taking her eyes off the dark streets, "We should leave, Master."

Ciel nodded his head towards the woman in thanks then exited the building. Rayne followed. They walked in silence through the east end till they were out of it. Rayne had a bad feeling something had happened and she still senses someone watching them. They climbed into the carriage.

"Rayne?" Ciel asked, unsure of himself as they head back to the manor.

Rayne looked at him, still agitated, "yes?"

"What did your mother mean by all of her children die?" Ciel asked.

Rayne sighed, looking back outside of the window, not wanting to meet his eyes, "My mother is known to be a prostitute, so whenever she becomes pregnant from a customer, she would either abort them or kill them herself."

"Then why did she have you?"

"She told me that she tried to kill me but I just wouldn't die."

"What do you mean?"

Rayne shrugged, "Not sure."

"So that's why she called you spawn of Satan."

Rayne nodded.

"Why did you lie about Charlie?" Ciel asked.

"Sebastian told you about him, huh?"

Ciel nodded.

Rayne continued, "I didn't want her to know what he's doing right now. If she knew, she would want some of his money."

"Why would she care if he is your son?"

Rayne meekly smiled at him, "well, not exactly."

"Pardon?"

"He is actually my brother."

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

Rayne continued, "When my mother was pregnant with him, I forced her to keep the child. I didn't understand why I had to be born to her, I wanted someone else to be in the same predicament. But when he was born, I immediately fell in love with him. I wanted him to have a better life, so I took him to an orphanage so someone better could take care of him. But I couldn't do it as his sibling, so I pretended to be his mother who was planning on coming back."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, I told him. He was pretty shocked at first but understood." She stared at the lord before teasingly at his curiosity, "Any other questions, my lord?"

Ciel looked away, "No, that's all for now."

Ciel was sitting in his office, staring out the window when he heard a knock.

"Come in," he answered.

Sebastian rolled the trolley into the office and handed the lord a cup of tea, "Chamomile Tea, my lord, to help you sleep."

Ciel grabbed the cup. "What an interesting night," Ciel said to no one in particular.

"Indeed, my lord. I stood nearby you two the whole night, just like you asked, while you tested her ability to take care of you."

"Excellent." Ciel continued looking out of the window, "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Did you hear Rayne's story while we were in the carriage?"

"Yes, my lord. Although, I still feel like she's hiding something."

"Agreed, she's keeping something from us. She's so interesting."

Sebastian smirked at the boy, it seems that the boy has taking an interest to the girl. How rare is it for Ciel Phantomhive to think anyone is interesting. He started rolling out of the room before turning his head to the lord.

"I also have some information in regarding to the case, my lord," Sebastian said, almost forgetting this bit of news.

"Alright, what is it?"

"It seems that Lord Collin Stainton had died."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long! I have been a bit busy and I wasn't sure how I was going to write this chapter. BUT! I am finally content with it. So I hope you enjoy! :)**

Rayne stared at the sign above the door that the lord and his butler were walking through. _Undertaker_ , it read. She did not like the look of this place and couldn't help but to feel something odd about the man inside. She quietly followed the two inside.

Undertaker noticed her immediately, "Ahh, I see you have another contestant up for your soul," he grinned.

Rayne was intrigued by what the white-haired man just said, she raised an eyebrow in confusion. It seemed that Ciel and Sebastian disregarded his weird riddle.

"What have you found out about Collin Strainton's murder?" Ciel asked.

Undertaker noticed Rayne's confusion and grinned even more, if that was possible. His long black nail was placed over his lips as to suffice a giggle. He never took his eyes off her, "You know my price, dear Earl."

Rayne's eyes widened. Ciel rolled up his sleeves.

"Alright, let's do this," he sighed.

"No," the grinning man interrupted, "I want it from her." He pointed right at Rayne.

Rayne cringed. _What does this disgusting creep want from me?_

Sebastian noticed her cringing and smirked, he grabbed Ciel's shoulder, "Let's wait outside, my lord. We wouldn't want you to think differently about our dear Ms. Rayne."

Ciel nodded as Rayne frantically but discreetly trying to tell them not to leave her with this creep. They exited the building with Sebastian still smirking. When they closed the door, Rayne looked at the man with long white hair, bangs covering his eyes, stitched scars across his face, sitting on his coffin. She didn't say anything, just stared.

"Hello dear. Would you like a cup of tea?" he held out a beacon with a light brown liquid.

Rayne reluctantly grabbed the beacon and sniffed it. She slowly brought it to her lips when she saw him take a sip from his own beacon. _Mmm, very sweet,_ she licked her lips. Undertaker set his glass down on the coffin. They sat in silence for a while.

Rayne finally broke the silence, "What did you mean when you said, 'another contestant up for your soul?'"

"Tell me, do you know who your father is?"

Rayne was taken aback. "No? Why does that matter?"

"Have you ever wondered who he was?"

"I guess I did when I was younger but I don't care now."

Undertaker tilted his head curiously, "Have you ever felt different from the other human beings? Almost inhumanly?"

Rayne furrowed her brow. "How did you..?

"Haven't you recently met someone with the same inhumanly differences?"

Rayne remembered seeing Sebastian always appearing out of nowhere all the time. But how would this stranger know? Rayne remained silent.

As if reading her mind, Undertaker continued, still grinning ear from ear, "No, the butler is not related to you at all, but he is what your father is."

"Do you know who my father is?"

Undertaker then started to laugh maniacally. Rayne was about to ask another question when Sebastian and Ciel walked in.

"Took you long enough," Ciel said annoyed.

Rayne looked down at her feet. Ciel turned back to Undertaker and asked his question once again. Rayne did not listen, she glanced at Sebastian, _What is he?_ Sebastian turned towards her and smiled. Rayne quickly looked back down at her feet. Then she looked at his feet and slowly crawled up his body with her eyes. _He seems normal._ When she laid her eyes on his face, she saw him smirking. She blushed but did not take her eyes away from him. _Who is this guy? What does Undertaker mean by 'he is what my father is.'_ Sebastian looked at her and winked. Rayne rolled her eyes. _Full of himself, that's what he his._

During the rest of the day, Rayne stayed quiet at the Phantomhive manor. The Undertaker's words kept playing like a broken record in her head.

"Are you ok, Rayne?" May-Rin broke her train of thought.

Rayne looked up from her duty, "Yeah, why?"

"You're just quieter than usual. Also, you have been wiping the same spot for the past ten minutes," she giggled.

Rayne looked down. May-Rin was right. The spot Rayne has been dusting is so clean, she could see herself in it.

Rayne sighed, "Yeah, sorry. I was just wondering where Sebastian came from."

"We all wonder about that."

"You don't know?"

"Unfortunately, no. He was the one who hired all three of us. And Tanaka said that he just appeared when Ciel came back."

"That man is just so mysterious," Rayne mumbled to herself.

Rayne stood in the kitchen with Sebastian, helping him prepare their master's breakfast. Rayne was stirring the soup of roasted root vegetables as Sebastian prepare everything else.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Rayne?"

Rayne paused before speaking, "What are you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian's eyes widened at the forwardness, "What do you mean?"

Rayne sighed and went back to her stirring, "Honestly, I don't know."

Sebastian opened the curtains to his lords sleeping chambers, "Young Lord, it is time to rise and greet the day."

Ciel stirred in his bed. Ciel stretched and yawned as Sebastian brought over a cup of tea to him. Ciel grabs the tea and takes a sip.

"Ceylon, is it?" Ciel asked.

"Spot on as ever. I took the liberty of bringing you the newspaper this morning."

Ciel grabbed the newspaper and started flipping through it. Sebastian laid a warm towel over the lord's shoulders as he read the newspaper with the headline _Brandel to acquire a long established tea manufacturer._ Ciel took another sip of tea.

Sebastian helped the boy dressed as he recites his schedule for the day.

"Today begins with a dance lesson. Your instructor is Mrs. Mao. After lunch, you'll look over proposals from the Funtom's Company toy and confectionary divisions. Finally, at six o'clock you'll have a meeting with Mr. Cedric Brandell of the Brandell tea company. Also in attendance will be Mr. Lau of the Chinese trading company, Con Lu." Sebastian finished and grabbed the young lord's coat

"What does Brandell want?" Ciel stood up.

Sebastian answered while putting on Ciel's coat for him. "Apparently, his company is planning to host a tea salon. He would like to acquire a variety of Funtom products to sell to the children who will be in attendance."

Sebastian ties Ciel's eye patch.

"We can't refuse an acquaintance if Lau's out of hand. Extend him every courtesy."

Sebastian put his hand over his chest and bowed slightly, "Quite. Yes, my Lord."

After breakfast, Ciel went to his dance lesson. The five servants stood in a line to listen to the butler's orders.

"Your tasks are as follows. May-Rin, collect and launder all the bed sheets."

"Right, Sebastian!"

"Finny, tend to the plants in the greenhouse."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Bardroy you will see to the bread."

"Consider it done."

"And Rayne, make sure the dining room and the game room is spotless."

Rayne nodded.

"As for Tanaka. Just do whatever it is you usually do."

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Listen carefully, we are expecting some guests this evening."

Bard lightened up, "You know what that means then? I'll make a special-!"

Sebastian held a stick to Bard's face, "What that means is, you four will stay quietly out of site, and you will not do anything unless you receive my express orders. Keyword: quietly." _Clap clap_. "Now, everybody proceed to your stations. "

"Right!" the four servants chimed in and ran off to do their duty.

Rayne was dusting the books in the game room lazily.

"How boring," she mumbled, "he didn't even give us very big tasks. Clean the game room and the dining room? They are practically already clean!"

She gave up cleaning the non-existing dust. She traced her finger along the spines of the books, searching for something to catch her eye. She came across a book called _Alice in Wonderland._ She grabbed it and laid down on the couch.

"Hope the three keep him distracted, I'm sure they won't mind me reading a bit."

Rayne was right. The three other servants kept the head servant very busy with their mistakes. May-Rin used thirty cups of soap. Finny turned the heat on for the plants and it wilted them. And Bard decided to use his explosives. Between helping his master and fixing the servants mistakes, Sebastian was preparing the guest's meal, making him a very busy man.

Before Rayne knew it, it was later in the evening. Rayne stretched, put the book back in its place and headed to the kitchen. She saw Bard leaning against the wall with a cigarette lit hanging in his mouth and Finny sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. Rayne jumped up on the table in the middle of the room.

"How's it going?" she asked, swinging her legs.

"We're waiting for Sebastian to give us orders," Bard replied.

May-Rin walked in, her face was beet red.

"What happened?" Rayne asked.

"I tripped and almost knocked off the tower of glasses over. Sebastian luckily saved it."

"Wow, that's impressive."

May-Rin nodded.

Rayne continued to swing her legs in boredom, "So what do you guys usually do at times like these?"

Finny shrugged, "Just sit around here and wait for Sebastian."

"Well, that's boring," Rayne sighed and looked around the kitchen. She laid her eyes upon the mass of dishes across the counters. "We could clean things up until he comes."

"We usually don't do anything until we receive Sebastian's orders," May-Rin chimed in.

"Well, whatever," Rayne jumped off the table, "I'm going to do them." She started washing the dishes while humming.

A knock came at the servant's door after time has passed. Rayne dried off her hands and opened it to find a messenger in a cloak.

"Urgent letter for The Earl Ciel Phantomhive," he said in a raspy voice.

Rayne smiled and grabbed the letter from his hand, "Thank you, I will give it to him immediately."

The man nodded and left. Rayne put the letter on a tray and headed to the dining room where Ciel was with his guest. She walked up to the large doors and noticed they were open. She peeked in and saw an unsightly scene.

The room was pitched black, Sebastian was standing near the door, his tail coat swaying like black smoke.

She heard Ciel speak, "Brandell, you notice nobody talks about what happens when the Queen's Guard Dog catches you. Any theories on why that may be?"

Rayne held her breath, trying to be as silent as possible.

Ciel continued, "Well," he takes his eye patch off to show a gleaming purple seal, "It's because dead men tell no tale, you see."

What seemed like shadows swarmed the room. Rayne finally realized what was happening. She dropped the letter and stepped back as she heard Brandell's screams. She ran. She ran as fast, as far as she could. Her mind full of questions. She ran into a room and closed the door behind her, cloaking her in pure darkness. She backed up into a wall and slid down it. She brought her knees to her chest, her head resting on top of it.

The images of the seal ran through her head. _Dead men tell no tale._ Image of Sebastian's bright red eyes. The way he turned into black smoke.

Seeing herself with those same gleaming eyes as a child. How angry she felt before she caught a glimpse of it in her reflection.

The shadow of a demon swarm around the man as he screams.

Hearing the screams of her friends. The anger she felt, she just wanted them to go away! Not realizing what she did till she opened her eyes.

The man's screams still echoed in her head as he withers in pain.

Her friends lay around her. Covered in blood.

Rayne whimpers softly. Ever since she was young, she knew she was different. People feared her, but she never really knew why, until now. Now she understood why they treated her like they did. Why she could do more than anyone else. She understood what the Undertaker meant.

She was just like Sebastian.

She was half a demon.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian walked into Ciel's office carrying a letter on a plate.

"This was found outside the dining room, my lord," Sebastian held out the letter.

Ciel took it curiously, "What was it doing there?" Ciel looked over the envelope. There was nothing written on it. With a small knife, he sliced it open.

Ciel read the letter out loud, "'Unless you want to end up like Lord Strainton, stay out of my way.' What a pretentious letter."

Ciel looked at the letter closely, rubbing his thumb gently against the grains of the paper. He could faintly see something indented on the paper.

"Sebastian, go get a graphite pencil," he said. Sebastian took one out of his pocket and handed it to the young master, as if he knew this was going to happen. Ciel laid the piece of paper flat on the desk and lightly dragged the pencil back and forth across it. Words started appearing in front of their eyes. "I knew it, something was written on the paper on top of it," Ciel implored then continued to read, "'Meet me at the Mucky Duck at midnight.' Isn't that pub in the east end?"

"I believe so, my lord."

"Bring Rayne in here, I want to talk to her."

Sebastian bowed slightly, "Yes, my lord." He exited the room.

Rayne was in the kitchen, cleaning the morning mess. She stayed up all night in that dark room, hearing the man's screams in her head, thinking of her past. She always knew she was different, but never wanted to admit it.

Rayne sighed, "There's no denying it now."

"No denying what, Ms. Rayne?"

Rayne whirled around and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway, carrying the tea set.

"How did you-" then she stopped herself, knowing full well how he get there. "Never mind, did you need something?"

"My master would like to speak to you."

"Alright, let's go then."

Rayne followed Sebastian to their master's office. She stared at the back of his tailcoat, remembering what happened last night. She wondered if she had any powers she didn't know about. _I'll have to pay close attention to Sebastian,_ she thought. They stepped into Ciel's office.

"Hello, Rayne, I hope you're doing well" Ciel nodded.

Rayne curtseyed, "I'm doing well, thank you. What can I do for you?"

"Have you heard of the Mucky Duck?"

"The Mucky Duck? That's a pub at the east end."

"That's what I thought," Ciel intertwined his fingers together.

"You can't go there."

Ciel raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me."

"With all due respect sir, they don't allow children in the bar. And even if they did, no one will take you seriously."

Ciel put his fingers on his chin, "There must be a way to get inside."

Rayne paused for a moment before speaking, "Well, there might be a way."

"Well then, what's the problem?"

"You may not like it though."

Later that night, Lord Phantomhive and two of his servants were standing in front of a rundown house in the east end.

"What is this, Rayne?" Ciel asked, not impressed.

" _This_ is where I lived for most of my life," Rayne walked into the building.

"You lived _here?_ " Ciel scrunched his nose in disgust, following her into the building.

They were greeted with a woman, smoking a cigarette on the couch. "Well, if it isn't Satan herself," the woman said to Rayne.

"Nice to see you too, Harlot," Rayne genuinely smiled at the woman.

Ciel looked around, the place was a mess. There were plates everywhere, the furniture was broken and full of holes, there were cockroaches crawling everywhere, and the place stunk.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again until hell was frozen over and you needed a new place to live."

Rayne laughed, "it hasn't frozen yet, Harlot, but I am grabbing something. My stuff is still here, isn't it?"

The harlot nodded, "Of course, what else could I do with it? There was nothing to sell."

"Great," Rayne turned to the two boys, "You two stay here, I'll be right back."

Ciel replied with a, "better not take too long," before Rayne walked away.

The woman looked up at Sebastian and smirked, "why don't you sit next to me handsome," she winked.

Sebastian faked a smile, "thank you, but a butler must stand by his master."

They lady frowned, "alright, suit yourself." She took another puff of smoke.

Curiously, Ciel asked, "Why does everyone call Rayne Satan?"

The woman looked at Ciel a bit surprised, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

The woman Rayne called harlot put her cigarette in a tray. She leaned forward to look where Rayne left the room to make sure she wasn't coming back yet. Then she faced Ciel once again, "When she was younger, she ran into a group of kids who were playing a game on the streets. One of them blamed her for running into them and they got mad. They started beating her with their hockey sticks till she passed out. When she woke up, the teen's bodies were laying on the ground covered in blood. Gave her nightmares ever since."

Sebastian remembered the nightmares Rayne was having, _must be because of that,_ he thought. Ciel stood silent as the woman lit another cigarette, "I never told her this but I happened to walk by as it was happening. I saw her murder every single one of those kids with her bare hands."

Ciel's eyes widened, "and she doesn't remember it?"

"Apparently not."

Just when they stopped talking, Rayne stepped back into the living room, "found it!" she exclaimed as she held up a pair of boots with high soles.

Ciel faced Rayne, still shocked from what the lady just told him. Sebastian spoke for him, "and what do you suggest we do with those?"

Rayne smiled, "you still have the clothes I asked you to bring?" Sebastian raised the pile of old adult clothes that was in his hand. "Great! I wore these boots when I was about fourteen so I could get a job. I hope they fit, my lord." She held the boots out for Ciel to take. He eyed them suspiciously. "Look, you don't have to wear them, this is the only thing I could think of so you can get into the bar."

"People actually fell for this?"

"Of course, everybody is too drunk to notice," the woman snorted at Rayne's remark.

Sebastian grabbed the shoes, he then followed Ciel to the other room to help him change.

When they disappeared, the woman spoke to Rayne, "Where did you find the kid and the sexy butler?"

"They found me," Rayne sat next to her on the couch, "I witnessed a murder not that long ago. Ever since then, I have been working for them."

The harlot raised an eyebrow, "what's their price?"

"What do you mean?"

"You would have never accepted it unless you were desperate or they paid a decent amount."

Rayne laughed, "You know me too well. But that information in confidential."

They were interrupted when Ciel walked out being as tall as Rayne. He held onto Sebastian to keep his balance.

Rayne looked at him up and down, "Hmm, somethings missing. I know!"

She got back up and grabbed a hat sitting on the mantel. She set it on top of Ciel's head. Ciel looked horrified of the probably flee ridden hat.

Ciel wobbled a bit in his new shoes as the three walked towards the pub.

"This is not going to work," Ciel mumbled.

"Have a little faith in your maid, it'll work." Rayne unbuttoned the top few on her dress, exposing her cleavage. She then let her hair down. Sebastian smirked at her, enjoying the view.

Ciel blushed, being able to see a lot more than he is used to, "What are you doing?"

"I'm dressing properly so I can ask around while you two do your thing."

"Uh- Right," Ciel continued concentrating on how to walk, feeling embarrassed.

They walked into the bar with ease. Rayne walked around the pub, asking various questions about a suspicious person. Ciel and Sebastian sat at the bar, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. Rayne sat beside a man that was sitting by himself, dinking.

"Hey there, hunny," Rayne said seductively.

"Well hello there sexy," the man stumbles. His breath reeked of alcohol.

 _Perfect,_ Rayne thought. "What are you doing all by yourself, handsome?"

The man was staring right at her chest, smiling pervishley. "I live here, I decided to come down for a drink. Wasn't expecting to meet someone as gorgeous as you."

Rayne giggled and pretending she was flattered. She laid a hand in his arm, "you live here?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I own this bar, my lady."

"I'm curious," Rayne slid her hand up his arm, "Do you get anyone interesting here?"

The man chuckles, "of course I do! There is this one guy that come here all the time, tricking men to do his bidding."

Rayne raised an eyebrow, "his bidding?"

"Some sort of killing. I don't know, but he pays me lots of money to let him do his meetings here," the man puffs out his chest as he brags.

Sebastian noticed a suspicious man walking into the pub. He sat at a table in the far back corner. The man kept his head down with his hood up, making it hard to see his face from his point of view. The man looked up at Rayne as she noticed him in the corner of her vision. Sebastian couldn't get a good glimpse of this guy's face, but Rayne did. The suspicious man had a long face with deep burgundy eyes, a piece of his brown hair laid on his forehead from under his hood. He smiled at Rayne.

Rayne's attention was snapped back to the man she was with when he started talking about the man that was paying him loads of money. "He's a mysterious man. I did catch his name thought, it's-" a loud bang was heard as blood splattered onto the table.

Rayne looked up saw the suspicious man making a break for it. Sebastian ran after him as Rayne followed close behind. The man was fast, Sebastian and Rayne was having a tough time keeping up. The hooded man turned around, pointing the gun right at the two and shot. The bullet sliced through Sebastian's arm. The hooded man sharply turned the corner. As the two Phantomhive servants turn the corner after him, the man seemed to disappear.

Rayne growled, "Ugh! He got away!"

Sebastian smirked, "I'm sure we'll be seeing him again."

"How's your arm?" She asked.

"There's no need to worry about me, Me. Rayne," he winked.

"Don't be ridiculous," she looked at his arm where he got shot at but there was nothing there. No blood, no scar, no nothing. Not even a hole in the sleeve. _Is that a demon thing?_ She wondered. "I must have been mistaken."

Sebastian put his finger underneath Rayne's chin, "It's alright, my dear."

Rayne rolled her eyes, "let's go back." She walked away from the tall butler in a tail coat.

They were sitting in the carriage heading back to the manor. It was getting late. Ciel was asking questions about what happened that night.

"Did you see his face?" he asked his servants.

Rayne remained silent, staring out the window as Sebastian replied, "I did not."

Ciel looked at Rayne, waiting for her answer. "Rayne?"

Rayne snapped her head towards the earl, "Yes?"

"Did you see the man's face, or anything that will give us a lead?"

"I saw his face," she looked back out of the window. _He seemed to recognize me,_ she thought.

Ciel looked at her with excitement, finally a lead! "What did he look like?"

Rayne thought for a moment, "he had a long but chiseled face, deep burgundy eyes, dark brown hair. That's all I really saw."

"Great. At least we have some sort of a lead," Ciel leaned back onto the seat, satisfied on how the night went.

At the mansion, Rayne was laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. So many thoughts ran through her head. _Who was that man? Do I know him from somewhere? I would recognize him if I did._ She remembered Sebastian being shot by the man. _I should heal like that too, right? Only one way to find out._ Rayne walked down to the kitchen and lit the candles. She grabbed a kitchen knife. She laid the knife on her hand, pressing it down to slice a wound open. Her hand burned in pain. She watched the blood seep out of the wound, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. She furrowed her brow. She should be able to do this if she's part demon, right?

"Ms. Rayne?"

She jumped at the sound of a voice calling her name. "Do you enjoy scaring me or something?" She asked, hiding her hand behind her back.

Sebastian grinned, "It is quit fun. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Rayne shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "What's behind your back?"

Rayne clenched her hand into a fist, "Oh nothing. I really should be getting to bed. If you'll excuse me." She slid past him as quickly as she could. She headed into the bathroom. She took out a roll of bandages and looked at her hand once again, expecting something to have happened. The red substance was still seeping out of the wound. She wrapped it up, feeling disappointed at her findings.

Rayne stretched in her bed as the sun peaked over the horizon, her hand still burning from the cut. She noticed red peeking through the bandages. She got dressed and headed to the bathroom to replace her bandages. Then it hit her, the promise she made to her brother. _You must visit me on my birthday_. Tomorrow was his birthday! She finished wrapping her hand and headed to the dining room where Ciel was eating his breakfast.

"Good morning, master," she curtseyed in respect.

Ciel nodded towards her as he took a bite of his salmon.

Rayne continued, "I was wondering if I could take the day off today. My brother's birthday is tomorrow and I need to buy ingredients to make a cake."

"I will allow it, but you must take someone with you. May-Rin will do."

Rayne smiled, and curtseyed, "Thank you, master."

"Sebastian, give her some money to buy the ingredients," Ciel ordered.

Rayne quickly responded, "With all due respect, master, I would like to use my own money."

Ciel looked at her in surprise, "You're turning down money?"

"Just this once. It feels like it's actually coming from me if I pay for it. But I do greatly appreciate the offer, my lord."

Ciel shrugged and went back to his breakfast, "If that's what you want."

Rayne gleefully headed to May-Rin's chamber and wrapped on the door. May-Rin opened the door, completely dressed, eyes half opened, adjusting her glasses.

"Ciel said we can go to town to get a few things for my brother's birthday tomorrow," Rayne said rapidly with a grin on her face.

May-Rin yawned, "Now?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"But it's so early."

"I'll buy you some chocolate."

May-Rin immediately perked up, she grabbed Rayne's arm, "Alright! Let's go!"

Rayne grinned as she let herself be dragged by the red-headed maid.

Later in the day, Rayne started making her cake. Every year, she makes her younger brother a chocolate cake with strawberry frosting and real chocolate flakes on top. It's a bit of an expensive cake to make but it's his favorite and she enjoyed every minute making it. She mixed the ingredients in a bowl till there were no more lumps, then she took a spoon and tried a bit of it. Her face lightened up some more as the sweetness hit her tongue.

The phone rang in the distance. Since she wasn't working, she figured she'll answer it to not disturb the other employees as they do their job. With the spoon still in her mouth, she walked into the small room with the phone. She took the spoon out of her mouth and answered.

"Good afternoon, this is the Phantomhive Manor. Rayne, the maid, speaking."

"Oh good, I wanted to talk to you, Rayne," a female's voice spoke through the receiver.

"May I ask who's speaking?" Rayne questioned.

"I'm calling from the Hereford manor in concerns of your son," her voice sounded sorrowful.

"Charlie?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am sorry to say this over the phone but my master didn't want me calling you."

"What happened to Charlie?" Rayne asked, getting annoyed at the lady beating around the bush.

The woman paused for a moment before speaking, "he was murdered."


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian was walking to the kitchen when he heard a faint sound coming from the phone room. Curious, he peaked in. He is usually a well composed guy when it comes to situations like this but what he saw was not what he was expecting. Rayne had her head laying on her knees in her arms, there was a spoon laying in the middle of the room, and a phone that had a faint voice coming out hanging beside Rayne. She didn't even flinch when Sebastian walked up to listen to the phone.

"This is the Phantomhive butler. What happened here?"

"Oh, thank goodness," a woman's voice rang through the phone, "I thought the line went dead. I was calling to tell Rayne about her son."

"Her son?" Rayne tightened her arms around her knees.

"Yes, he was murdered. His funeral will be this Saturday at two pm."

"Thank you for letting us know," Sebastian hung up the phone.

Sebastian turned to Rayne, annoyed. Humans to him were so weak and helpless. He wasn't looking forward to either her crying and moping all the time or like another person in the manor seeking for useless revenge.

"Ms. Rayne?" he called, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

No answer.

Sebastian tried again, this time he knelt to her level, "Are you alright, Ms. Rayne?"

Rayne jolted her head up. Her eyes, dead. She stood up and walked out of the phone room before mumbling, "I'm fine."

The was not what Sebastian expected as a reaction. He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she continued making her cake. She poured the cake mix into a pan. She still had a blank look on her face. Sebastian sensed his master calling for him so he left Rayne by herself.

He walked into Ciel's office as Ciel spoke, "I would like something sweet, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed slightly, "Yes, my lord. There was a call today concerning Rayne's brother."

Ciel looked up from his papers, "What about him?"

"He was murdered."

Ciel leaned back into his chair, annoyed, "Great that's what we needed," he mumbled sarcastically, "We'll have to talk to the Undertaker tomorrow, see if the killer is the same as the one who have been killing the nobles. Don't let Rayne know what we are doing."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord." And he left to make his master something sweet.

Rayne finished making her cake by the end of the day. She set it on a cake plate then left to go clean something, anything. Her face stayed motionless. The other servants tried to talk to her but she didn't reply. She didn't even look at them.

The next day, Sebastian and Ciel walked into the Undertaker's shop.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, my lord," the Undertaker grinned.

"I'm here in concern for Charlie Hereford."

"Ah, yes. The young adopted lord of the Hereford family. What would you like to know?"

"What did you find out about him?"

Undertaker smiled at Ciel, "Usually I would like some sort payment for answers, but since the young lord had provided me many delicious jokes lately, I'll let this on be free." He licked his lips. "The young lord Charlie Hereford was indeed murdered by the Aristocrat Killer."

Ciel sighed, "I figured as much. That means Rayne will no longer help with the investigation."

Sebastian nodded as the Undertaker gave a toothy grin, "Tell me, how is Rayne?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the Undertaker's interest in the young lady, "Well, not very well considering the recent events. Why do you ask?"

Undertaker started to giggle, "Oh, no reason."

Ciel brushed it off, "Can you tell me anything else about Charlie?"

"That is all, my lord."

Days have gone by and Rayne has not talked to anyone. She continued to work with a dead look on her face. She hasn't even been sleeping. She has just been working with no emotion.

The day was Saturday, Charlie's funeral. And Ciel came up to Rayne while she was cleaning the main entrance floor with a rag. Sebastian was getting the carriage ready to leave.

"Rayne, it's time to go to your brother's funeral," Ciel called, waiting for a response but received nothing. He called louder, "Rayne, let's go."

Rayne replied softly, "I'm not going."

"Why not?"

Silence

Ciel glared at her, "listen to me, Rayne." He could feel his blood boil as she continued to ignore him. "Look, Rayne. You have one chance to say a final good bye to the ones you love. I never had that chance but you do."

Silence.

Ciel was furious. How dare she have the audacity to ignore him. He didn't want to go either, he barely knew the kid but he was going for her out of respect. And here she is, just cleaning the floor instead of going to her brother's funeral.

Ciel took a deep breath, "Rayne, I understand how you must feel-"

"You don't understand," she said nonchalantly.

That was it, Ciel was furious. He brought his arm up over his head then swung to hit her square in the face. Except it never reached her face. She was holding onto his wrist tightly, her eyes glowing bright red. He took a step back in surprise. He blinked and she was back to normal, cleaning the floor.

"Rayne?" he called softly.

Silence.

Those glowing eyes. He knew exactly what he was looking at. Rayne is a demon.

Ciel was in the carriage heading to Charlie's funeral with Sebastian. He was telling Sebastian what he saw.

"That's impossible," Sebastian said, confused.

"I know what I saw, she had demon eyes."

"But she's not a demon, otherwise I would sense it," _or it would have been stronger than it is,_ Sebastian thought.

"She has to be. What if she is half demon or something?"

"No such thing. Demon's producing children with a human is unheard of."

"Unheard of, yes. But is it impossible."

Sebastian paused in thought, "I guess not, my lord."

"Then she has to be part demon."

Sebastian nodded his head at his master, still not believing this nonsense. But he, himself was getting annoyed with Rayne's silence. It was interesting at first but it got annoying quick. Besides, he couldn't lay with her at night anymore because she would be wide awake lying in bed. She still doesn't know that he goes into her room. Not that he likes being that close to a human.

At the funeral, Sebastian and Ciel paid their respects to the deceased. The Hereford mistress came up to Ciel wondering about Rayne.

"She wasn't able to make it," explained Ciel, "She was pretty broken up about her son."

Lady Hereford looked disappointed at the news. She held her fist closer to her chest. "I'm sorry to hear that," her voice was hoarse.

Ciel nodded.

"I would have rather done this personally but this is for her," she held out a locket.

Sebastian grabbed it from her, "I will make sure to give it to her."

Lady Hereford nodded, "It was Charlie's. I assumed it was given to him by her." She looked at her feet, about ready to cry.

Ciel placed his hand on her arm, "It wasn't your fault, Lady Hereford."

She looked at him with tear stained cheeks, she dabbed it with a tissue, "I know. I can't help but feel like this was partially my fault."

"You didn't know. Rayne doesn't blame you either. She's happy that you provided a great life before he passed away."

She smiled, "Thank you."

That night, Sebastian peeked into Rayne's room to see her laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Ms. Rayne, I have something for you from Lady Hereford."

Silence.

Sebastian laid the necklace on her dresser. He then walked over to stand next to her bed.

"My lord is getting irritated of your behavior, Ms. Rayne. You're not even useful to us because of your brother and my master is getting distracted because of you. I have no other choice but to eliminate you.

He leaned down so their noses are barely touching. Rayne didn't even look at him. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that he didn't want to do this, but he quickly pushed that away, why would he care? She's just a human. He wrapped his hand around her throat. No response. He tightened his grip and lifted her up. A look of panic flashed through Rayne's eyes before she closes them and went limp. He tightened his grip, getting ready to destroy her when her eyes snapped open. Her eyes were glowing a fiery red and she was glaring at him, almost daring him to kill her. The strangest part was the aura she was sending out. A wave of a powerful demon went through Sebastian's senses. She brought her hand up to his and pried off his fingers with ease. He let her go and she falls onto the bed. Sebastian stared at her with wide eyes. A demon, he felt it. But how? That's impossible. Rayne didn't move but she was finally asleep. Who is this girl?

Rayne opened her eyes as the sun rose over the forest. She still felt the feeling of emptiness and lost. She swung her legs off the bed and walked over to her mirror above her dresser. Her face was white, her eyes dead, her hair a mess. She reached for her hair tie when she felt a chain instead. She looked down at the chain. She ran her finger over the locket. She picked it up and flip it open. Inside of it was a picture of her and Charlie, smiling. He was always a good little brother. She strung the chain around her neck and headed to the kitchen.

The cake she made a couple of days ago was sitting inside the fridge on a plate. She took it out and cut a slice. She put the slice into a cardboard box. Sebastian walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Sebastian," Rayne said hoarsely.

Sebastian looked at her in surprise, "Good morning, Ms. Rayne."

"Do you think you could take me to the graveyard?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her, "I'll go see if my master would allow it."

"Thank you."

Ciel watched Rayne carefully as they headed to the graveyard. She was staring down at the cake on her lap. They continued the ride in silence.

They finally slowed to a stop in front of large iron gates. Rayne stepped out and entered the graveyard while the other two stayed in the carriage.

Ciel whispered to Sebastian, "Did something happen to her?"

"I'm not sure, my lord."

Ciel eyes Sebastian suspiciously, "You sure nothing happened?"

Sebastian just smiled at him.

Rayne walked up the fresh grave. She read the tombstone, _Charlie Hereford. Loving son to both his adoptive parents and biological mother._ She glared at the words. His biological mother didn't care about him. She did. His sister. But the Hereford family didn't know that. She got down to her knees, still holding the box in her hand.

And she spoke, "I'm sorry, dear brother. I thought I could take care of you and thought it would be best to let you live with them," her eyes started to tear up, "but I was wrong. You were the only thing I cared about and I couldn't even keep you alive," she slammed her fists into the ground, making the box roll out of her lap. "I feel so lost without you," she sobbed.

"He can't hear you, you know."

Rayne looked up and saw Undertaker leaning on a shovel while sitting on a large tombstone.

"What?" she asked, confused, wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"He's gone. He is unable to her you at the moment," he grinned.

"I know that," she replied looking back down at the grave, "I just couldn't help it. I miss him so much."

Undertaker lifted her chin with his long-nailed finger. "And most humans do. Oh wait, you're not really human, are you," he said more of a statement than a question.

Rayne stared at him with her brows furrowed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot more than you think," he laughed maniacally as he walked away.

Rayne gently placed the cake on top Charlie's grave, she gave a last nod, and walked back towards the carriage, fiddling with her necklace. She climbed in the carriage.

"Thank you," she said to Ciel softly as the rode back to the manor.

At the manor, the day was back to normal. She wasn't in the happiest of moods but she was talking non-the less.

That night, Rayne decided to walk in the garden. She still hasn't been sleeping very well because of the recent events. She walked on the sidewalk through the nice cool breeze of the night air. The stars were glimmering up above, crickets were chirping. It was a very peaceful. Rayne sat on a bench and closed her eyes.

"May I sit here, Ms. Rayne?"

Rayne opened her eyes to see the tall butler standing near her. "You may," she replied.

He sat next to her then looked up at the sky, "What a lovely night, isn't it?"

Rayne smiled softly, "It is."

They sat in silence for a moment before Sebastian spoke, "I was wondering about your family."

"My family?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I never met your parents. I was wondering what they are like."

"Well, my mother is a selfish whore. She never liked me, always told me how I was supposed to be dead."

"She wanted to abort you?"

"She tried. But for some reason, I couldn't be aborted. She was forced to have me."

 _Probably because of the demon,_ they both thought.

"And your father?"

"Never knew him, he left as soon as I was conceived."

"Was he a demon?"

Rayne looked at Sebastian surprised, "How did you-?"

"It was pretty obvious, my dear," he smiled at her.

Rayne sighed, "You're right, it was pretty obvious."

Sebastian looked at his watch, "I must go prepare for tomorrow. Sleep well, Ms. Rayne."

Rayne nodded as he left. _So, they finally know who I am,_ she thought.

Just then, Rayne felt something slip over her mouth. The smell of chloroform filled her lungs as everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: this chapter is graphic and suggests rape.**

Rayne woke up to a burning sensation around her wrists and ankles. She looked up to see her hands and feet were chained on the wall. She tried pulling but no luck. She looked around the room she was in. It was dimly lit with a few candles and no windows. Water was dripping down the stone walls.

"Where am I?" she moaned softly in pain as she tried pulling on the chains again.

"Hello, my dear." A man stepped out from the dark.

"Who are you?" she asked, barely being able to focus from the drug.

"You don't recognize me?" he grinned

She looked at him closer. He was a tall, pale man with dark brown hair and deep burgundy eyes. Rayne immediately recognized his eyes.

"You were the man who killed the owner of the bar. You're the Aristocrat Killer. The one who killed my brother," she claimed, slowly starting to put the pieces together.

"You are partially correct," he put his hand under Rayne's chin to lift it up, "I am no man, my dear."

"What do you mean?" she asked, unnaturally calm.

He grabs her chin, "I am a demon, my dear." His eyes flash red.

"Why did you kill all those nobles? They had no business with you," she pressed on.

"It gets boring being a demon, always the same thing. So, I decided to play a little game," he laughed

"And what does my brother have to do with all this? He isn't a noble, he just lived with them."

The man traced his finger a long her jawline, "to get your attention, of course."

"My attention? Why did you want that?"

"Because I am your father."

Rayne's voice was caught in her throat. This man was her father. The demon who made her. The demon that killed her brother!

"And what are you planning on doing with me?" she asked hoarsely.

The man smirked, "You're such a weak half demon. No power at all," his hand went through her hair, "So I am going to have a child with you."

Rayne felt sick to her stomach. She struggled for a bit as he placed his hand on her thigh and gently slid it up.

"It won't hurt, I promise," he whispers in her ear as Rayne blacks out.

Ciel looks at the letter that he just received from Sebastian. "'I warned you. Meet me at the Mucky Duck. And be alone. I will know if you are not,'" Ciel read aloud. "Well this is obviously a trap."

"Indeed, my lord," Sebastian replied, "But we must do something, he may have Rayne."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, "I never thought a demon would fancy someone like her."

Sebastian quickly retorted, "That's not the case, my Lord. She has been a great pawn to your game, it would be a shame to lose her."

"Right, I'll go and you will be close by."

"You sure that is wise?" Sebastian asked, knowing full well that the killer is a demon.

"Are you questioning my orders, Sebastian?" Ciel dared.

"Of course not, my lord." Sebastian bowed slightly.

Rayne's father, the demon, was sliding his hand up Rayne's tense thigh. He felt her thigh relax, he looked up to her face to make sure she's ok when he met two bright red eyes staring back at him. The air went thick, the feeling of a very strong demon was in the room. He stepped back.

"Well, well, you are a pretty powerful demon after all," he smirked.

Rayne looked up at the chains around her wrist. She broke the chain from the wall with ease. She stepped down and smiled evilly.

The demon's eyes widened in fear. "I was joking, come on. I wasn't going to do anything," he panicked, steeping back as Rayne stepped forward.

Rayne lifted her hand and charged dark energy around it.

The demon knew exactly what she was doing, "You don't have to kill me, I was going to let you live. Come on, Sweetie. You don't want to hurt your father."

A ball of black smoke was swirling around above Rayne's hand. What seems to be faster than the speed of light, Rayne shoved her hand within the demon's chest. The demon had the look of pain on his face as he coughed up blood. Rayne pulled out his heart, blood dripping down her arm, pumping in her hand. The demon stared at his heart in terror, clutching his chest. Rayne smirked at the man then brought the heart up to her lips. The demon reaches out to her. She took a bite out of it. The demon screams like a banshee, his voice echoing throughout the building. Rayne falls over, letting the heart fall from her fingers.

Ciel and Sebastian heard the scream when they entered the deserted bar. They quickly ran down the stairs where they heard the scream. They entered the room to see Rayne covered in blood laying on the floor, breathing and a man lying near her. Ciel checks the man's pulse to confirm his death. Sebastian stares at the heart lying on the ground, he notices the bite.

"Grab Rayne. We're going back to the manor." Ciel turned, avoiding the blood as best as he could.

"And the other?" Sebastian asks as he lifts Rayne up.

"Leave him here for the reapers."

Sebastian nods as they exit the building and head back to the manor.

Sebastian lays Rayne onto the bed after cleaning her up. Ciel was leaning against the dresser with his arms cross in thought.

"Do you know what happened, Sebastian?" he asked, watching Sebastian cover Rayne with a blanket.

"The man, the killer, the one who shot the owner of the Mucky Duck, is a demon."

"And you decide to tell me this now."

Sebastian brushes some of her hair out of her face, "You never asked."

Ciel rolled his eyes at Sebastian's answer. "So how did he die? Only a reaper's scythe can kill a demon, right?"

"Not exactly. A reaper's scythe is the easiest way to kill a demon but not the only way. The process is difficult and even dangerous for a demon to do. Even the most powerful of demons can have a hard time performing this."

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"It is called _cor contritum_. A dark magic spell that takes the heart out of another. If not done correctly, it can tear apart the performer and the victim to pieces."

"Demons have hearts?"

Sebastian nodded, "It's like our soul, the only thing that keeps us alive. We can still live without it, but once destroyed, or in this case eaten, that is when the demon dies."

"Eaten? Why did she eat it?"

"It can make her stronger."

Ciel stared at the floor, absorbing the information. _The killer is dead, the investigation is over,_ he thought. Then he looked back up at Sebastian, "Why did he decide to kill the nobles and not take their soul?"

Sebastian nonchalantly replied, "Probably bored." He shrugged.

Ciel was silent for a moment, staring at Rayne as Sebastian watches Ciel carefully, wondering what his next move is.

"When will she wake up?"

"The dark spell takes up a lot of energy. Could be anywhere from weeks to months, maybe even longer for a half demon."

Ciel stood up straight, "We'll need her to stay alive to confirm that the demon was the Aristocrat Killer. Sebastian, do what you can to make sure she stays alive till she wakes up."

Sebastian bows slightly as Ciel walks out of the room. Sebastian looks back at the half blood demoness laying on the bed, smiles softly at her. Ciel was right, Sebastian was starting to fancy this young demoness, but he was never going to tell him that.

The next day, they asked the Undertaker to come and make sure Rayne is doing alright. And since she's not fully human, they thought it would be better if he came instead of an actual doctor. He put the stethoscope on her chest under her shirt then listened carefully. Her heart pounded slowly and softly.

"She performed the _cor contritum?"_ Undertaker asked while checking inside her mouth.

Ciel nodded as Sebastian brought in a bowl of mash potatoes and water that the Undertaker requested. The Undertaker grinned at Sebastian.

"She'll be fine," Undertake said while stepping back, "but you'll need to feed her. She may be a demon but that side of her doesn't come out unless threatened. If her human side dies, so does the demon side."

"There are two different sides?" Ciel asks as Sebastian walks up to the bed with the bowl of mash potatoes.

"Yes, she is part human, making it hard for her to control the demon side. Most half demons tend to suppress the demon side to seem more human. But when certain situations happen, the demon powers will come out."

Sebastian brought the spoonful of potatoes up to Rayne's mouth when a hand snapped around his wrist. In shock, he looked at the person who the hand belonged to. Starting back at him were Rayne's bright red eyes.

"Your awake," Sebastian said.

"Not exactly," Undertaker budged in, "This is what I was talking about, her demon instincts came in when something approaches her while she is unconscious. I thought this would happen." Undertaker stood over Rayne as she watches him carefully, not loosening the grip on Sebastian's wrist, her eyes still glowing bright red. Undertaker stared at her, he unnoticeably slipped something under her pillow, then he turns around, "I wish you luck!" he laughs manically as he exits the room.

Ciel sweat dropped, "What are we supposed to do now?"

Sebastian sighs and turns back to Rayne. His eyes glowed red to try to take power with her. She didn't even flinch. Sebastian pulls back his hand and sets the bowl down. What kind of butler would he be if he couldn't simply take care of the maid.

He turned to Ciel and smiles, "Don't worry, my young lord, I will take good care of her."

Ciel eyes him suspiciously then nods and leaves the room. Sebastian glances back at Rayne then follows his master. A few hours later, he came back into the room to clean up the bowl and water. He came back to see the dishes empty and Rayne sleeping in her bed. _Interesting_ , he thought. Rayne fed herself when no one was in the room. Her demon instincts know how to take care of her human side.

This happened every day for a few months, Sebastian will leave a plate a food and water and when he comes back the food and water will be gone. Every night, Sebastian will check on her. He strangely missed her holding on to him. Her warm body pressed against his. But she wouldn't let him now that her demon instincts are strong.

Sebastian walks into his master's office carrying a letter on a dish. "You have a letter from the queen, my lord."

Ciel sliced it open with a small knife and pulls out two tickets, "Noah's Ark Circus." He read the letter telling him about how children are mysteriously missing where the circus is at. "We will go check this out, Tanaka will have to care for Rayne while we are gone."

Sebastian nods and prepares for their leaving. He informs Tanaka about Rayne, saying that she is unconscious and to just set the food in her room and leave. Tanaka agrees without questioning. The servants see Ciel and Sebastian off as they head to London.

Rayne's eyes snap open. Memories of the pain she felt as a child, the anger, the power. Other memories were intercepting, none of her own. She sees her mother asking her if she wants a good time. She sees all the nobles' dead on the floor. And she finally sees herself chained to a wall, her eyes glowing, tearing out a heart and eating it. Rayne quickly runs to the bathroom and hurled. She clutched her head in pain. Unknown memories continued to flow through her mind. She took deep, raspy breaths, trying to compose herself.

She killed her father. No, she destroyed the demon who killed her brother for fun. She brought her hand to her lips, she ate his heart. Why would she do that? Was it a dream.

Rayne heard a knock on the door, "Is everything alright?" called Tanaka's voice.

Rayne tried to stand up to open the door but then fell back down. Tanaka heard a loud thud so he quickly came inside to see if she is ok.

"Hello, Tanaka," she said meekly.

He helps her up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to wrap my head around with what happened."

He helps her back to her bed. "Take it easy on yourself, you went through quite a bit."

Rayne sits on her bed, "Where's Sebastian?"

"He and Master Ciel went to do a job in London. They may not be back in a while."

Rayne laid back in the bed, "Thank you."

Tanaka smiles and leaves the room.

Rayne sits up on the bed, she glances at herself through the mirror. She was thin, dark circle under her eyes, pale skin. She felt exhausted. She fingers her necklace around her neck. She still wasn't sure what happened that night but she does know her demon side took over. She wants to control it better. She wants to become stronger so something like that doesn't happen again where she was helpless till the last minute. She wants to be powerful. There must be a way. There were other half demons right? So maybe there is a book that could help her _. She stood up to go search through the library but swayed and fell back down. Maybe a nap would be the best solution right now_ , she thought. She lays back down and closes her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

The room was dark, standing across from her stood herself, but with bright red eyes. Images of herself killing others out of anger appeared around her. She walks up to herself, her demon stood motionless, staring at her carefully. Then her demon grabs her throat and throws her into the darkness. She swirls around the people she killed. The people that died because of her. Then it all goes dark once again, her brother standing before her. He was angry at her, for leaving him, because if she hadn't accepted Sebastian's offer, he would still be alive. None of this would have happened. She was a true monster.


	10. Chapter 10

**And here it is! The next chapter! Once again, I apologize on how long this took. I hope everyone enjoys!**

Rayne sits up in her bed quickly, panting and sweating. A sudden rush went to her head forcing her to lay back down. Her head pounded in pain. She pressed her hand against her head to try to subside the pain.

 _How long have I been out for?_ She wondered.

She slowly sits back up to looks around the room. She noticed a glass of water on her bed side table. She grabs it, drinking it down quickly. Very refreshing. She set the glass back on the table. She pushed her blankets off her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She sat there, trying to summon enough strength to lift herself off. She took a deep breath and slowly stood up, still feeling very weak from the recent events. She walked over to the mirror to check herself out. Her face was pale and the shadows on her face made her look gauntly. She touched her cheek, barely recognizing herself.

Rayne turned around and headed back the bed. A corner of a book peeked from underneath the pillow. Confused, Rayne sat on the bed, positioning the pillows so it would prop her up and pulled out the book. The cover read _Creatures of the Night,_ the same book she found in Ciel's library.

 _Interesting,_ she thought, _how did that get there?_

She opens the book to where she left off, where it talks about reapers. She flips the page and sees a picture of what looks like Undertaker but his bangs are not covering his eyes and a pair of half-framed silver-square glasses rested on his nose. An insert underneath the picture reads _Legendary, now retired, Grim Reaper. Known for reaping the wife of the famous Robin Hood._

 _Interesting, I didn't know he was a reaper,_ Rayne thought. She continued looking through the pages. She turned to a section of the book that reads _Commix._

 _Commix. This section is for the mix breeds between one creature with another or with a human._

Rayne's eyes went wide, this could be her chance to find out more about who she is. She quickly flipped through the pages till she reads _Commix of Demon and Human._

 _The cross between a demon and a human is the rarest breed. Many die within the womb from the human mother being too weak to control the demon or the baby is too weak for the demon mother. But there are rare instances where the baby lives. Typically, the child wants to fit in to the life they are in, either human or demon. So, they try their best to fit in and they end up becoming two different creatures. It's similar to multiple personality disorder where one half don't remember what the other has done._

 _When the commix tries to fit in with humans, their demon side can become unpredictable. When they are in a situation of fight or flight the demon side can come out and obliterate anyone that is in their way._

 _There is a way to control one side. The commix must destroy the side they do not want. It is very dangerous and can end up destroying them completely. The spell to destroy the human side is-_

"You're awake," Sebastian says, smiling at her.

Rayne jumps a bit from the sudden voice and looks up at Sebastian. He is carrying a plate of scrambled eggs and another glass of water. She sets the book aside and smiles back at him.

"I am," she says as he sets the plate on her bedside table, "How long was I out for?"

"A month," he touches her forehead, "no fever. Good." He then grabs her chin, "You look very under nourished. You should eat." He sets a bed table over her legs then set the plate on it.

"Thank you," she grabs a fork and brings the eggs up to her mouth. _This taste so good,_ she thought.

He sits on the bed next to her with his legs off the edge. He sees the book on the bed. "What are you reading?" he asks.

In between mouthfuls, Rayne managed to say, "A book about different types of creatures like demons, reapers, commix, etc."

"Commix?"

"You know, like mix breeds. Like me, half human half demon."

He reads the page that she left open. His smile slowly turning into a frown.

"You're not considering this, are you?" he asks barely looking up from the book.

Rayne pushes the plate away, finished the meal. "Of course, I am."

He quickly closes the book. "I won't let you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because this can kill you," _or worse, you can destroy the beautiful, powerful, demon side._

"Then I wouldn't be a threat to anyone anymore. Then I wouldn't have nightmares of harming people anymore. I already lost the ones that I love, I don't have much to lose now," she stated.

"I'll help you control it," he smiled an obviously fake smile.

"You'll teach me," she said, disbelieving.

He slides the book under his arm, "I can teach you. I am a demon after all." He winks.

"Alright, if you can teach me how to control the demon side, I'll do it. When do we start?"

He grabs the plate and the bed table and starts heading out the door. "When you are rested up. I'll be back in an hour."

Sebastian shuts the door behind him. He has just figured out his feelings for her, He can't lose her now. He must hide the book where no one will find it. He started heading to his room.

Rayne lays back down on the bed. "Well this is boring," she mumbles to herself.

Within a week, Rayne was feeling great again and could get back to work. She walked into the kitchen wearing her maid uniform. Inside the kitchen, the four servants were standing, waiting for orders from Sebastian.

"Good morning, everyone," Rayne smiles meekly.

May-Rin, Bard, and Finnian all jumped up and hugged her tightly. They were all talking at once, happy to see her back.

"You three are going to send her back to bed if you hug her any tighter," Sebastian stated in the doorway, bringing the cart of tea back from their master's study.

They quickly let her go while apologizing. Rayne giggles. They line up in front of Sebastian, waiting on their orders.

"May-Rin, dust and mop all of the guest rooms," Sebastian ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"Finnian, you will be watering the flowers. The watering can is by the green house."

"Ok!"

"Bard, you will be preparing some bread."

"Sounds good!"

The three servants ran off to do their job.

"And Rayne," Sebastian turns to her and smiles, "Can you go pick some fruits and vegetables from the greenhouse? I think we will use them in the young lord's lunch. Then once you do that, meet me back here and we can train."

Rayne blushed slightly at his smile. She isn't used to him being this kind to her. She nods and heads to the green house after grabbing a basket. She quickly grabbed some fruits and vegetables and throws them into the basket, excited for training. She's ready to control this monster side. She is ready to feel relaxed for once and not in constant fear.

She quickly heads back to the kitchen and sets the basket on the counter. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Rayne decided to do something till Sebastian comes. She grabs the basket of fruits and vegetables and headed over to the sink. She ran the fruits under that water to wash the dirt off. She pops one of the sweet blueberries into her mouth.

"Stealing a blueberry wasn't part of the orders," Sebastian whispered into her ear. Rayne jumped with the sudden feeling of the tall man behind her.

"Jeez, Sebastian. I could have choked on that blueberry."

"Lesson number one, learning how to detect others nearby."

Sebastian steps back as Rayne turns around. "Alright, how does it work?"

"Go to your room and try to track what I am doing."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Good! Now get to it."

Rayne smiles and heads to her room. She sat on her bed cross legged. She closes her eyes and concentrated, trying to focus her energy on Sebastian. Her face wrinkled and tensed, trying to focus harder but nothing was happening. How does he expect her to do something nearly impossible?

She lays back onto the bed, trying to relax. She closes her eyes once again. She's not going to give up so easily. She tries to imagine what he is doing at that moment.

 _He's probably in the kitchen right now, preparing for the master's lunch,_ she thought. _The earl is probably in his study, working on some papers for his business. Finnian is probably in the garden as ordered but instead of using water he is probably using herbicide. Bard is in the cellar, trying to figure out the ingredients to make bread. May-Rin is probably in a guest room…on the third floor, in the east room. But these are easy guesses._

Rayne was unsure what to do so she decided to go see if her guesses were right. She peaked in the kitchen to see Sebastian preparing the lunch.

"You're supposed to be in your room, Ms. Rayne," Sebastian called without looking up from the chopping board.

Rayne entered the kitchen and jumped up on the table. "I know but it's boring. Besides I couldn't conjure up the senses to find you."

"You did find me though, correct?"

"Yeah, but anyone could have guessed you would be in here. You're usually here or with the lord."

"True, but it's a start."

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Well, considering I am a full demon, it happens quite naturally," he smiles. He looks at his watch then adds, "I am ahead of schedule about an hour. Let's bring this training outside, shall we?"

Rayne followed him into the garden at the edge of the forest.

Sebastian then turns to her. "Now, I want you to sit down and focus on my aura."

Rayne does what was asked. She sat down and closes her eyes, focusing Sebastian's power. She could feel his demon aura. She can feel how powerful he is, how strong he is. She then senses him moving quickly away. As he does this, Rayne loses his aura. Her face scrunches as she focuses harder, nothing. She then feels a hand on top of her head. She looks up to see Sebastian leaning against her, grinning with his eyes close.

Rayne lets out an exasperated sigh and falls backward so she is laying on the grass. "I'm never going to get this."

Sebastian bends over at a ninety-degree angle to look down at her. "You just started learning, Ms. Rayne. You can't expect to get it the first time."

"I know but I thought it would come a bit easier than this."

"We can try again tomorrow. The young lord is calling me, I must go."

"Alright, we'll try again tomorrow." Rayne watches him practically disappear into thin air.

Sebastian enters the study of the young lord. "You called?" he asked, giving a slight bow with his hand over his chest.

"I have been notified by the queen that people have been disappearing around England. We must go and investigate," Ciel implored, finishing up his paperwork.

"I will prepare your bags and the carriage, sir. Would you like to take Rayne with us?"

"Yes, she can come. How is she anyway?" Ciel set down his papers to look at his butler, worried about his maid.

"She is doing much better, my lord."

"Good. You are excused."

Sebastian bows once again and leave to prepare for the trip.

Rayne looks up at the town house in awe. She never knew Ciel had a town house. Though she really shouldn't be surprised, he is rich and all. Before Sebastian opens the door, an Indian boy no older than seventeen opens the door, just behind him is an older Indian man with white hair.

"Ciel!" he exclaims, grinning from ear to ear, "I wasn't expecting you to come so soon!"

Ciel ignores him and continues inside. Sebastian smiles at the two. The Indian boy finally sees the maid and blushes.

"And who is this angel?" he manages to say.

Sebastian stifles a laugh at the mention of an angel. "This is Rayne," Sebastian says, motioning a hand towards her, "she is our new maid."

Rayne curtseys at the boy, "It is very nice to meet you, Mr…." she trails off.

"This is Prince Soma. And I am Agni," the older Indian says, kissing Rayne's hand. Rayne blushes, never seeing this much affection from a man before. No one notices Sebastian's smiling turning into a frown at Agni's gesture.

Sebastian puts his hand on Rayne's back and pushes her forward gently to bring her inside, "We really must get busy with our case, we can talk later." They head upstairs after their lord.

Rayne sits on the bed while Ciel was sitting at a desk, looking at a map. "The queen has mentioned that the disappearances are somewhere around here," he points to the map, "tomorrow we will see if we can find any leads. We will also head to the investigation department and see if there are any connections to the disappearances."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bows and Rayne curtseys.

Ciel stands up before adding, "We should leave as early as we can tomorrow before the prince wakes up."

Rayne giggles softly then exit to leave Sebastian to help the young lord prepare for bed. She heads downstairs to where the maid's quarters were at to get ready to sleep.

The next morning, the three headed out for the investigation. They first stopped at the investigation department building to see any connection to the people that were missing. Rayne stayed outside as the two went inside since it was more appropriate for a lord to just be with their butler than with their maid. As she waits, Rayne practices sensing Sebastian. She tries to feel his aura, tried to sense where he is and what he is doing, but nothing is happing to no surprise.

"Are you here alone?" A voice calls in front of her. She opens her eyes to see a tall man with dark brown eyes and short blonde hair in front of her.

"No, my master will be coming back soon," she says. She felt something weird with this man but she couldn't figure out what.

He sits next to her, smiling. "So, you are a maid? Who is your master?" he asks.

Rayne watches him, unsure whether to answer him. Before she could decide, Ciel and Sebastian exits the building. The man next to her quickly stands up and walks off after saying good bye to her.

"Who was that, Rayne?" Ciel asks.

"No idea," she replies as she continues to watch the strange man. Then she turns to look at Ciel, "So what did you find out?" she asks.

"We couldn't find any connections besides being in England. They are all different statuses, genders, occupation. For now, we will walk around and see if we can find any clues."

Rayne nods. They walk around for a while, trying to find any clues. Ciel keeps talking, trying to fit pieces of the puzzle together, Sebastian is off doing some more investigation, and Rayne continues to walk with Ciel, not paying attention. Her mind was somewhere else. She had a weird feeling but she couldn't pin point what it was.

As they walked, her feeling kept getting stronger. She stops abruptly in front of a tall run-down building.

"What are you doing, Rayne?" Ciel asks, getting annoyed.

"I'm not sure, my lord, but I think something is wrong in there."

Ciel raises an eyebrow then looks at the building, "We will go check it out. It's not like we have anywhere else to go." He starts to go inside and Rayne follows.

Ciel pauses, unsure where to go. Rayne steps up in front of him, "This way, my lord." She leads him through the twists and turns of the hallways till they find a staircase going into the basement. She motions to Ciel to stay quiet by bringing a finger up to her lips as they descend the stairs.

The basement was like a dungeon. There were bodies in each cell, some obviously dead, others very weak.

"It's the missing people," Ciel whispers, "What happened to them?"

Rayne was silent for a while, confused. Something was missing from some of these people, but what was it? Then she finally realizes what was wrong, "They are missing their souls."

"What?" Ciel's eyes widen.

"Someone's coming," she said as they hid behind the wall of an empty cell.

They heard someone walk up to one of the cells, open it, then screams from the person rang out.

Rayne covers her ears when hearing the screams. She couldn't take it. Screams bring back terrible memories of her past. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looks up to see Ciel looking at her with a stern face. The screaming has stopped and whoever was there was now leaving.

"We should leave," Ciel said, Rayne nods her head and exits the building. They headed back to the manor where Sebastian was waiting for them.

"Hello, my lord. Ms. Rayne," he nods to them.

"We found the missing victims and the culprit," Ciel declared, sitting on his bed.

"Have you?" Sebastian asked, a bit surprised.

"It was a demon and he was sucking the souls out of the poor victims," Rayne spoke up.

Sebastian looked impress. _She could sense things after all. Maybe she can only do it in certain situations,_ he thought.

"We must let the reapers know and have them take care of it. This is more their job anyway," Ciel says.

"I will let Undertaker know so he can notify the other reapers," Sebastian said as he jumps out the window.

Ciel watches him leave then turns to Rayne, "Are you alright? You have been quiet all night."

Rayne looks at her young lord and smiles, "Never mind, my lord. Just a bit shook up, I suppose," she lied. Something was bothering her. She couldn't stop thinking about the demon. There was something different about them, something Rayne couldn't get over.

 _Why did the demon aura feel so familiar?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Some quick notes. This chapter contains "The Book of Murder". I hate reading fanfics that copy exactly the scenes so I tried to only copy a few as to let people know it was from the show. If you have not seen these episodes, I would highly recommend it before reading this for this will give some spoilers. Also, I made the chapter longer because it has a few scenes from the original anime.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next morning, Rayne sat in the kitchen, stirring her tea with a small spoon while staring at the swirling brown liquid. Her mind was on the demon they almost ran into.

"Good morning." Rayne turns to see the Indian butler, Agni, smiling at her.

"Hello," she replied.

Agni walks over to the stove and start taking some ingredients out. "I want to apologize," he said.

Rayne raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Agni faced Rayne and put his hand behind his head coyly. "I was a bit forward the other day. I didn't know you and Sebastian were together."

Rayne coughed in surprise. "Together?! We're not together," she said quickly while waving her hands.

"Really? By the way he was looking after I kissed your hand, it seemed like you were."

"The way he was looking?"

"He was very angry," he plated the food he made, "he definitely has feelings for you at the least," he exits the kitchen carrying two plates, probably to serve his master and Lord Ciel.

Rayne looked back into her tea. _There is no way he can have feelings for me, he's a demon. Demons don't have feelings. Although, it's not like I know how demons are, I only met two: Sebastian and…_

Rayne slowly looked up as it dawned on her.

"I have only met one other demon. The only demon that I could be familiar with is…" Rayne ran to the exit, spilling her tea in the process.

 _There is no time to tell the young lord, I must go inform Undertaker._

She barges into Undertakers shop, stopping a second to catch her breath. She sees his back towards her.

"Undertaker," she said breathlessly, "I know who is stealing the souls from people."

"Do you now?" Undertaker slowly turned around showing his face to her. Except it's not his face. It was the blonde man she met yesterday wearing Undertaker's clothes.

"Who…?"

The man walked up to Rayne, putting a finger under her chin, "Do you not recognize me?" he smirked. "I guess it has been awhile, but I didn't think you could forget your father," he pouts sarcastically.

Rayne glares, she knew he was still alive. But how?

As if reading her mind, he replies, "You really think you can destroy me? You may be powerful but where do you think that power came from?" he grabs her jaw to make her look right into his eyes, "you will never be more powerful than I."

"Then do it," she replies spitefully, "perform the spell and kill me."

He frowns, "I don't need to do it yet. I want to play with you a little bit longer."

"It's because you can't," Rayne smirks when she sees him scowl, "You may have been powerful once but you're weak now," she grabs his wrist.

"I may be weak now, but I _will_ get my powers back," he says before disintegrating within her fingers.

The door opens once again. Sebastian struts in, seeing Rayne standing in the middle of the room. Her power resonating. Her eyes shining red in the dark room.

Ciel walks in after Sebastian, he looks around, "Where is Undertaker?"

Sebastian lifts the lid of a giant pot. Ciel peeks into it seeing Undertaker buried inside a pile of salt, his head peeking through.

Undertaker grins through his white bangs, "Hello, young lord."

"What are you doing in there?" Ciel asks.

Undertaker licked some salt in front of him, "I'm just taking a nice salt bath, it's good for the skin," he cackles.

Rayne continues to stare at where her father once stood. _He is still a live, I was right. He is taking people from their homes and eating their souls. He is the one that killed my brother. He doesn't deserve to live. He MUST die,_ her hand clenches into a fist so tightly, her knuckles turn white. _I did it once, I can do it again!_

A white gloved hand laid on her shoulder. She doesn't move but her eyes turn back to a bright green. He gently pulls on her shoulder, signaling her to follow him. She held her head low as they left the shop. Undertaker waving while grinning. When they shut the door behind them, Undertaker smirks then cackles as he continues his work.

The ride was silent. Rayne finally looked out her window when the sky darkened and realized her surroundings.

"Why are we going back to the manor? We need to go after my father," she asks.

"No," Ciel says, keeping his eyes closed, "The reapers will take care of him now."

"I can do it! I did it once, I can do it again!"

"You did it once and you failed!" Ciel said her sternly. "The reapers will not fail."

"It's because I wasn't able to finish it, I passed out before I could," she turns to look at Sebastian, "The book will help me control it faster, I can finish the job, Sebastian," she pleaded.

"You will listen to your master," Sebastian finally said, "You will continue your training."

Rayne looked at him in defeat. _Why doesn't anyone have faith in me?_

"And Rayne?" Sebastian looks at her intently, "Don't ever bring up the book again," he threatened.

She glared out the window. She will find a way, whether they like it or not.

Back at the manor, the servants greet them with smiles. Surprisingly, nothing seems out of place inside the manor. They came in to find two men standing in the entrance by Tanaka. They both had white hair and white suits, one was tall with short hair and the other was short with a terrible mullet.

"Hello, Earl!" one exclaimed.

"And who might you two be?" Ciel asked, keeping his head held high.

"My name is Charles Gray, it's a pleasure and all that," the one with longer hair spoke.

"And my name is Charles Phibbs, pleasure," the other one spoke.

"We're often known as the Double Charles'. Our work for the majesty is part butler part secretary, based on what's called for. We're here to speak with you, Earl of Phantomhive."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at their obviously rehearsed introduction, "Alright then, follow me. Sebastian, make us some tea."

Sebastian bows and heads to the kitchen as the young lord and the Double Charles' head upstairs.

Rayne turns to the other servants, "Good job keeping this place clean," she smiles meekly, still fuming over recent events.

Bard rubs the back of his head coyly. "We didn't exactly keep it clean," he chuckles awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

Finnian decides to pipe up, "They barged right in and made a huge mess while we fight them until Tanaka decides to step in and stop them. Then the Phibbs guy decided to help us out by cleaning up the mess they made. We just finished before you got here."

"Ah, that makes sense then."

May-Rin hugs Rayne, "we've missed you so much. How was the trip?" she grins.

"Short," Rayne said truthfully, "I'm going to get cleaned up." Rayne excuses herself and heads to her washroom.

Sebastian picks up the tray from the coffee table as Ciel reads an envelope he received from the Double Charles'.

"A dinner party at the Phantomhive manor?" he questions.

Across from Ciel, Phibbs replies, "Yes with a particular guest of honor. His name is Georg von Siemens," he points to Germany on a map that was laid on the coffee table as well, "A notable German gentleman, a distant relation of Her Majesty's. His interest includes England's industry and popular literature. Her Majesty is of the opinion that you are uniquely suited to invite guests that would adequately entertain him."

"But wont he find it rather disconcerting to be surrounded by complete strangers on his visit? I know I would be. Perhaps a personal letter from Her Majesty would suit better," Ciel lays the envelope on the table, about to slide it over.

Gray stops him, "Refusing? Is that such a good idea? Her trust in you isn't so high at the moment, she has certain doubts about your report on the serial kidnappings."

Ciel was taken aback, remembering his time on the Circus case. Slightly surprised that the queen is actually questioning him.

Gray continues, "According to you, the perpetrator died and you subsequently disposed the children you arrive too late to save. Somehow that account of events doesn't read entirely accurate. Your majesty has some questions on your reliability." Gray crosses his right leg over his left leg and smirks, knowing he is right, "If I were you, I would consider this as a chance to recover damage done to your relationship."

Ciel glances over to Sebastian who is giving him slight smile to his master's dismay. Ciel pulls the letter closer to him, "Of course, the honor would be mine."

Gray smiles, then replies, "I shall be attending to make sure all goes smoothly. I assume that shant be a problem."

"No."

As the Double Charles' stood up, Phibbs said, "Very good, we will be on our way. We'll see ourselves out."

Ciel and Sebastian watch the two exit the room. Just before leaving, Phibbs said, "You have a fortnight, I'm certain that should be enough."

Ciel stood up after they closed the door, "You heard them Sebastian. Let's get to work. I want you to learn everything there is to know about this Siemens fellow. Down to the very last detail."

Sebastian gives a slight bow, "Yes, my lord. Straight away."

All the servants were very busy making sure everything was prepared for the dinner party within two weeks. They had to make sure that all the invitations were made and sent, make sure that the whole manor was dust-free, and that they had all the ingredients they need to prepare the food. Also, of course make sure they had enough plates and glasses since May-Rin likes to break them.

Rayne was the busiest. She was the only one they trusted to get everything done while Sebastian was doing his part by making sure the other servants wasn't screwing things up and serving his master of course. Rayne was so busy, she couldn't even train, which disappointed her a little bit but it bothered her even more that they were not going out to find her father.

The night of the dinner party arrived. Everyone pulled up to the manor with the carriage in the pouring rain. Once inside, they all crowded in front of the stairwell while Tanaka took their umbrellas.

Rayne was in the kitchen, finishing food preparations while Sebastian was attending to his master. Rayne had no idea where the other three went but she figured they were ordered to stay away to not mess things up. It was for the better. Rayne plated everything and brought them out to the ball room. She set up the platters and carted them into the dining hall. It was still empty at the moment, must be waiting for the guest of honor. She quickly set up the long table for a buffet style feast. She just finished setting up when she heard footsteps heading to the dining hall, she quickly ran off with her cart through the back door. She set the cart off to the side and peaks into the room. People were already in there chatting away. The servants seemed to be doing their job, May-Rin was passing out hors d'oeuvres while Sebastian was carrying a tray of wine in glasses.

 _Perfect,_ Rayne thought, _this is my chance._

She slips out of the room, not knowing that Sebastian was watching her the whole time. She pushes the cart back into the kitchen and started searching through the cupboards first. Sebastian spends most of his time in the kitchen so he might hide it here. She looks through everything, making sure nothing was untouched but making sure she put everything back exactly where she found them to not tip Sebastian off. Nothing.

Next, she decided to search through the library. Nothing. Any of the rooms, even the lord's room. Nothing. It's not even hidden in the halls. Not underneath or in some pots, not behind any of the paintings. Nothing.

Rayne sits down, exasperated. _It must be here. so, where is it?_ She questioned. Then she almost slapped her forehead. _Of course! His room!_ She got back up and headed to his room. She tries the doorknob. Locked. Remembering her skills from the "good ol' days", she pulls a pin out of her hair and tries to pick the lock. She wiggled it and twisted it until it snapped. She broke the pin. _Great, now what?_

Rayne leaned against the door and slid to the floor. She then heard pounding and screaming coming from upstairs. _Must be playing a murder mystery game,_ Rayne thought, remembering many times when her mistress would play that game at dinner parties. She decided to head back into the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, she noticed that the dishes were half done and only some of the potatoes were peeled. She raised an eyebrow. _Those servants must have found a mouse again and started chasing it,_ Rayne rolled her eyes and continued the job.

What she doesn't know was that upstairs a murder happened to Georg von Siemens. Everyone was gathered around the room, trying to find everyone's alibi after deducing that the murder had to still be in the manor.

"Gents!" Lau called to break up a fight, "No need for shouting. Let's sit down and calmly sort out our alibis, shall we?

"The murder happened after he retired to his room. We can narrow it down further from the time when he rang for the servants and when they responded to the call. So where was everyone during that time?" he continued.

Grimsby Keane was the first one to speak up, "Well I know Irene and I were in the billiards room."

"That's right," she agreed.

"Yes, I was there as well," Gray chimed in.

"And so was I, along with Mr. Phelps," said Arthur Conan Doyle, "None of us left the room."

Ciel turns to Lau and his sister-in-law, "And the two of you? What were you doing at the time."

Lau gasps, "Us, my lord? We were drinking in the lounge together with Mr. Woodly. Weren't we Ran-Mao?"

"He's right," Karl Woodley confirmed, "We were there until we heard all of the shouting."

"As for us servants, we were all together seeing to the cleaning and such like!" May-Rin declared.

"Well, not all of us," Finnian admitted, "Rayne wasn't there. We haven't seen her since the beginning of the party."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What about you, my lord?" Gray decides to point out.

"I was asleep in my bed," Ciel said.

"And can you prove that?" Gray continued.

"No."

"Goodness me, looks like you and the maid became our prime suspect, my lord. What with your lack of an alibi and all."

Rayne just finished cleaning and preparing for breakfast when Finnian comes barging into the room with the other servants, including Sebastian close by.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you seem like a suspect," Finnian cried.

"What's going on?" Rayne asked surprised.

"Georg von Siemens have died," May-Rin said sorrowfully, "you and the lord are the suspects."

"Tonight, you will be sleeping with May-Rin to prove you're not the murderer," Sebastian held up a pair of handcuffs and smiles, "And you will be wearing these."

Rayne deadpanned, "Really?"

Rayne stared at the ceiling, not being able to sleep. She brought her cuffed hand up to look at it. _He planned this, didn't he? So, I wouldn't go snooping for that book._ Rayne glances at the clock. 2:50.

A knock sounded from the door. May-Rin stirred awake while yelling, "Yes, coming! One moment!" Rayne fell onto the floor from May-Rin pulling on the handcuffs. "Oh, I'm sorry Rayne. Forgot you were there," she apologized. She opened the door, "Sorry for the wait, what is it?" she asked. Rayne peaked over her head to see Sebastian holding a caged owl.

"Sebastian," Rayne whispered under her breath, blushing slightly when he glances at her. Even though she has seen Sebastian a few hours ago, she couldn't help but miss him slightly.

"I apologize for waking you," he said.

"Sebastian?!" May-Rin exclaimed, "w-w-what brings you here? This late at night could only mean one thing!" She turns to grin at Rayne, her face beet red.

Rayne blushes even more.

"Please calm yourself," Sebastian continued in a very serious tone, "There's something I need you to do for me first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh, right. Certainly. That makes sense too."

"Please let this bird loose as soon as the sun rises. There's a letter attached to its leg. Remember, you must do this first thing." Rayne looks at him quizzically as he hands the cage over to May-Rin. He doesn't even acknowledge her, he starts going down the stairs.

May-Rin sets the bird by the window to remind her later. She then sits on the bed next to Rayne.

"I have been meaning to ask you," May-Rin said, "What is your relationship with Sebastian?"

Rayne furrowed her brows in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"There is an obvious relationship with you two, the way he looks at you with utmost respect and all."

Rayne lays down and looks at the ceiling. "You're not the only person that has said that."

May-Rin grinned, "I did catch him sneaking into your room one night."

Rayne's eyes widened, "He did what?!" she exclaimed.

May-Rin was taken aback from this outburst, "You mean…you didn't know?"

"I never invited him into my room! What the hell is he doing?!"

May-Rin nervously scratched the back of her head, "Maybe we should go to sleep then. Heh heh."

The next morning, May-Rin did let the bird out just like Sebastian ordered. While they were dressing for the day, Finnian comes bursting through the door.

"Come quickly! It's Sebastian!" he yelled through the tears streaming down his face.

May-Rin and Rayne glanced at each other before following him as he ran to one of the bedrooms. The two servants started crying when others started coming in, wondering what the commotion was about.

Sebastian was laying on the ground with a poking stick shoved through his chest. Blood was spilled everywhere on the carpet, his eyes shown terror before death.

Rayne didn't know what to do. She was shaking.

Ciel and Arthur ran into the room.

"Sebastian?" Ciel calls out meekly. He took a few steps forward until May-Rin grabs him.

"Wait, Master! You don't want to go any farther!"

"Un-hand me!"

Finnian runs up to help her, "Just listen to us."

"I give the orders around here!" Ciel pushes them away then steps up besides the body. "That's quite enough of this play acting. I can't imagine your very comfortable lying there like that. You've had enough fun for one day but the charade is over!" When Sebastian didn't answer, Ciel places his foot on top of him. "Just stop this, I know you can hear me. I'm telling you to wake up." He then pulls the stick out in anger and grabs the front of Sebastian's tail coat. "This is an order. You will wake up immediately." Ciel starts slapping him, "You think you can ignore my orders?! Who gave you permission to die?! I won't allow it?! Wake up at once!" Before he could slap him again, Bard grabs Ciel's wrist.

"Young master," Bard calls, "Please stop, it's time to leave him be. He's gone now."

Rayne stares at Sebastian, confused. _He's gone now? But he can't be, he's a demon._ She watches as Ciel leans closer to Sebastian's ear and whispers something into it. Then it clicked, this is all a plan.

 _I must admit_ , she thought as she watches Ciel scream and shout while May-Rin holds him back, _the young master is a great actor. He even had me fooled for a bit._

Rayne helped Finnian and Bard bring Sebastian down to the cellar. As the two were about to leave, they turned to look at Rayne who was kneeling over Sebastian.

"C'mon, Rayne. We must get started," Bard said softly.

"Just give me a moment, ok?" she said solemnly, not looking up from Sebastian. She waited till she heard the door click behind the two servants. "Why have you been sneaking into my room when I am sleeping?" she growled.

Sebastian opens one eye. "I don't know what you mean? I haven't been sneaking into your bedroom," he replies. _You asked me to stay._

"Don't lie to me, May-Rin caught you slipping into my room. So, tell me, why have you been doing it?!" Rayne tried her best to keep her voice low.

Sebastian sighs then sits up. "We will have to talk about this later, I have some things to do."

Before Rayne could say anything else, Sebastian disappears. Fuming, Rayne heads back into the kitchen.

They were preparing for the next meal when Charles Gray walks in to ask them to bring them to Sebastian. Apparently, they were looking for a key. Finnian, Bard, and Rayne led the way to the cellar. Sebastian was under the sheet once again, this time all wet. Everyone assumed that it was because there was a leak somewhere but Rayne knew that it was because he was outside. When they didn't find anything on the body, they decided to look in his bedroom. They opened it with ease. _That was locked when I tried going in there,_ Rayne thought, a bit annoyed. _But this is my chance._

As they looked through the room for a key, she looked for a book. She even looked in places that everyone else already looked. _It has to be in here!_ After searching for a while, Rayne was very disappointed. _There is nothing but cats in here,_ she pouted discretely, watching Ciel sneeze like crazy.

While the three servants were preparing for lunch under Sebastian strict instructions, Rayne stood with the guests to make sure they have everything they needed. With Tanaka being an older man and the new butler, at the moment, Rayne must aid when Tanaka cannot. She silently stares at the floor as the guests continued to talk about who the killer is.

Just then, Bard and Finnian bursts through the door.

Bard yelled, "Master! We apprehended a suspect! Come on then, get him in here."

Everyone gasps as a drenched man tied with rope walks in.

"You mean there really is a thirteenth man?!" Gray exclaims, "Where has he been hiding?!"

"Quite unexpected," Ciel said.

Rayne stares at this man, her mouth agape at the unexpected turn of events. He was an older gentleman, hair slicked back, wearing a suit. He seems rather familiar to her, eyes a beautiful burgundy.

"This man is the Vicar Jeremy Rathbone," Ciel introduced. Everyone stares in shock as Ciel continues, "A beloved councilor in his noble church, he has become rather well known for his good deeds."

"Do call me Jeremy," he speaks, seemingly staring right at Rayne. "No need to stand on ceremony with me," he smiles with his eyes closed.

 _Just like Sebastian usually does_ , Rayne noted.

Ciel nodded towards Rayne, indicating for her to grab some tea for everyone. Rayne exited swiftly with Jeremy still fogging her mind. She headed to the kitchen preparing the tea as ordered.

She enters the room once again pushing a trolley full of tea cups and a tea pot. She hands each guest a cup of tea while they tell the story of what has happened to Jeremy. She then pushes the trolley off to the side and stands against the wall once again for any more orders. She stares out the window, not listening to a word anyone was saying. She didn't care about all of this, she knew it was all a plan. She only cared where the hell Sebastian went and why has he been in her room! She watched the rain fall from the sky, beating against the window. Rayne started to get a tinge of worry for Sebastian, wondering if he is alright. Then she shakes her head, _Of course he is alright! He's a demon for God's Sake!_ May-Rin was the only one that noticed Rayne's movements and assumed she was missing Sebastian, she pitifully smiled at her.

Then Rayne noticed Ciel stand and turn to the four servants, "Well you heard him. Carry the corpses to three separate rooms."

They bowed and in unison, said, "As you wish, young master."

They then turned and headed to the cellar. Rayne stayed behind the three, keeping her head low. They walked up to Sebastian once in the cellar.

May-Rin pulled off the sheet that was covering him and said, "Alright, Sebastian. It's time for us to move you now."

Rayne and May-Rin moved Sebastian to one room while Finnian carried Georg von Siemens and Bard carried Patrick Phelps. Rayne "accidently" dropped Sebastian a couple of times. Knowing full well that it wouldn't hurt him but it felt good doing it. _Refuse to give me the damn book and sneak into my room without permission, you deserve every second of this_. May-Rin just assumed Rayne was just distracted from the recent events and pitied her once again.

While the three went back into the kitchen to prepare for supper, Rayne said she would clean up the guests rooms a bit. And she did just that, while continuing to look for the book. But once again, came up with nothing so she decided to join the others in the kitchen. Walking into it, she noticed Jeremy preparing the food.

"I'm sorry, may I help you, sir?" she questioned, wondering why he was even there.

"Don't mind me. I am just helping with tonight's dinner. Apparently, you are almost out of food so I decided to step in and help."

"Alright," Rayne walked over to see him stirring a pot, "what are you making?"

"Hamburg steak from soybeans, the others are gathering more ingredients for it," he replied with a Sebastian smile.

Rayne walked to the cutting bored and helped cut some of the vegetables that they had. Jeremy looked at her quizzically, "Is everything alright? You seemed quiet."

Rayne stood silent for a moment before speaking, "Actually no, I am rather irritated."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Rayne bit her lip, debating how to tell this stranger what was wrong without him knowing Sebastian is actually alive, "One of the servants stole a book from me and I can't find it. I also just recently found out that they have been sneaking into my room without me bloody knowing it!" she raged, cutting the vegetables faster and harder.

Jeremy lays a hand on her shoulder. "He probably just cares about you."

"Well I don't give a damn if he does. What I do is my business, he needs to stay out of it."

"Do you care about him?"

Rayne froze. Does she care for him? "I-I don't know," she says softly, "I don't know how I feel about him yet."

She didn't see the small, sincere smile spread across Jeremy's face.

After dinner was served to the guests, Rayne sat down on a kitchen table with a cup of tea. She stared at the brown liquid once again, feeling the warm cup on her palms.

 _Does Sebastian care for me?_ She wondered. She tried to search through her memories to find any clues that he did, but didn't really find any. None that she noticed anyway.

 _Do I care for him?_ She couldn't help but feel a small tug on her heart. _Am I falling for him? Am I falling for the demon butler?_


End file.
